Aftermath
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: Everything she thought was a lie. Her world turned upside down the day she died. She was her protector and savior. The moment the door opens revealing a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes wearing a white and red uniform, she knew she is in danger, her fate is sealed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pastel Pure

Author: iPlumaAtPapel

Rating: T

Pairing: Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

WARNING: This story may contain language and sexual themes not applicable for young readers. If you are under the age of eighteen, it's probably best to go back now.

A/N1: This is my first attempt of a Faberry fanfic. English is not my first language so please bare with me. Unbeta-ed.

A/N2: OOC universe

SUMMARY: Everything she thought was a lie. Her world turned upside down the day she died. She was her protector and savior. She changed the moment she took her last breath. Her world turned another 180 degrees when she saw her. The moment the door opens revealing a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes wearing a white and red uniform, she knew she is in danger, her fate is sealed.

DISCLAIMER: Glee is owned by FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**CHAPTER 1**

Everything she thought was a lie. Her world turned upside down the day she died. She is the only one that loves her other than her parents. She is her protector and savior. She will do anything to get her back but knew that it is impossible. She changed the moment she took her last breath.

The moment she stepped in that school, she knew her life won't be the same again. She transferred to William McKinley High School from Carmel High, where she spent her grade school and middle school years with her. She wished that somehow it would be different this time but knew better, she is already an outcast. She wears argyle and short length skirt with high knee socks and mary janes, on top of that her obnoxious personality and a diva. Rachel Berry is and was a loser and she knew that, sooner or later she'll be bullied and she's ready for that.

She have to do this, she needs him to pay for what he have done to them. She will do everything to see him suffer even a quarter of what she is feeling. _Noah Puckerman _she spat, he destroyed everything now it's time for payback.

She spent her freshman year reminding him of their past but as her luck runs out he doesn't recognize her. He is a senior but a repeater, he is supposed to be in college now but what can you expect from a Lima loser like him. He doesn't change he is still a manwhore, flirting with anyone wearing skirt. He claimed himself to be the resident badass of WMHS, a bully.

Her world turned another 180 degrees more when she saw her. The moment the door opens revealing a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes wearing a white and red uniform, she knew she is in danger, her fate is sealed. Every day for the past year she has been slushied, called names and thrown in the dumpster. _If she was here, this won't happen_ she thought.

A year had passed, she is a sophomore now, she doesn't hope for things to change anymore, she simply goes with it with a goal in mind and she'll be damned if she won't have it. Walking towards her locker she saw them the WMHS power couple—Finn Hudson the quarterback and Quinn Fabray the head cheerio, the one who makes her heart skip a beat whenever she sees her and also the one who makes her life a living hell. She strides past them, head down trying not to look at her. If she just looks up she'll see a pair of hazel eyes following her every move. She rushed to her first period and prepares to start her day.

Everyone knows who Quinn Fabray is, every parent's dream of a daughter—beautiful, popular, on top of her classes, follows her parent's wishes, the good daughter but at the same time cunning and manipulative, the head bitch. No one knew the real her, she can't let anyone know her secret. She tried to hide it, to fight it but knew she can't do it forever especially when she first laid eyes on a certain brunette with beautiful brown eyes and angelic voice.

The first time she saw her and their eyes met she knew it would be dangerous to get close to her so she made sure that she won't come near her. But her resolve crumbles when she heard her singing in the auditorium. Coach Sylvester asked her to stay after practice; she is walking towards her next class when she heard that beautiful voice. She finds herself at the back of the auditorium near the door watching Rachel Berry sing her heart out; she felt her passion and pain with every words and notes that came out of her mouth. Ever since that day, she sneaks around during those time just to hear and see her. It was already too late when she realized that the brunette had already a special place in her heart. It was also the same time she personally attack her, thinking that if she'll hate the brunette all these feelings that weighing her down will wash away.

An announcement caught her attention; it was an invitation to audition for the school's glee club. When she is still in Carmel she was also a member of their glee club. Singing is her passion; it was her safe haven, the thing that they both love to do. She knew from the very beginning that that person is better than her so she worked harder to be like her to even become half as good as her. She writes her name; the first one, excited for this audition. The moment she turned, a slushy was thrown at her face, laughing students were heard along the hallways. She hurried to the nearest bathroom and cleans herself.

There are only five students who signed up; she is the last one to sing. They are good but she knew she is better. Joining the glee club is a social suicide but what more damage can it do? she is already at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Rachel Berry you're up" said Mr. Shuester, their Spanish professor and the new coach of the glee club. He has this curly waxed hair that Coach Sylvester despises every time she sees him.

"Yes Mr. Shue" she stood up, walking towards the center stage. _June this is for you, for us._ "My name is Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing On My Own from the award winning musical _Les Miserables_" she beamed. Squaring her shoulders, she let herself loose to the song.

_On my own…_

Her voice filled the auditorium; nothing can be heard except her. Every emotion was heard and felt. At the corner of her eyes she saw a figure standing near the backdoor, when she turned to look closer it was gone. She wondered who it could be.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

They applaud her, her chest heaving up and down. She smiled and went back to her seat. "Okay guys, thank you for your time and I want to congratulate the five of you. You are all very talented and good singers. I'm excited, see you tomorrow after class at the choir room it's our first meeting. You can all go now"

"Thanks Mr. Shue" "Bye Mr. Shue" was heard as they descend the stairs. After everyone left, someone came up from behind him.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Shue. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he heard. He looked over his shoulder to see who it is. He was shocked, but he smiled and gestured to wait for him.

"Okay, let's go to my office" Mr. Shue said.

Rachel Berry is walking towards her locker when suddenly her back crashed on to the lockers. A gasp escapes her due to the force, her back hit one of the locks and for sure it will bruise badly. She dropped her books scattered on the floor, she look up to see that it is.

"What are you looking at treasure trail? Next time watch where you're going" said one of the Cheerios she doesn't know. They laugh at her then walk away. She bends down to gather her things when another pair of hands invades her view, she look up to see Finn Hudson helping her.

"I'm sorry about that they can really be mean" he said with a goofy smile on his face. He helps her to stand up and hands her all her books. She smiled at him, and reaches for her books.

"Thank you Finn" he tucked a hair behind her ear and she look up at him through her eyelashes.

They walked side by side "You're very good" he said out of the blue, she raises her eyebrow wondering what he is talking about.

"I was there at the auditorium when you auditioned, I heard you. You have a very beautiful voice Rachel" he is standing in front of her with a small distance between them, she blushed when she heard that. She mouthed a small thank you and gave him one of her genuine smile. Before he can respond to her someone interrupted them.

"Hey Finn" said Quinn then looks at Rachel "RuPual" she sneered. Quinn was at her locker when that happens, she saw red when he touched Rachel. Before she knew what she's doing she's already in front of the two with Santana, her second in command, following her from behind.

"I've been waiting for you. Where have you been and what are you doing with this thing?" she almost took back her words when she saw hurt flash in Rachel's face but hold herself _This is for the best_ she told herself. Rachel knew this is coming; she collects herself and smile at Quinn.

"Hello Quinn, Finn is just asking about our Science project that's all. If there is nothing else I'm going now" she looks at him. He smiled at her and shakes his head. "Okay, so have a good day. Bye" she didn't wait for their answer and walked past them. She rushed to her car and drove home.

"What is that?" Quinn raises her eyebrow, challenging him.

"You heard her; it's about our Science project. Oh, you should go home first, coach wants us to have extra practice" he leans down to kiss her in the lips but she turned her face, his lips lands on her cheek. He looked at her questioningly she just shakes her head "Not now, just go with your practice. I'll ride with Santana" he nodded then went to practice.

She turned to her back "Can I ride with you?" she asked Santana looking bored. "Yeah sure, we'll find B first. Come on" they walk towards the locker room. Quinn need to control him more, he's been straying and it's not good for her image.

"Hey Puck, talk to you for a minute?" he stopped his best friend before he can go outside. Practice was hard, they are ready to go home.

"What's up bro? Need help with your lady?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Huh? No, not that. I joined glee and you should come with me" he looks at him straight in the eyes. Puck keep staring at him and then "A what?" he didn't understand what is he talking about.

"Glee Club. You know dancing, singing and stuff. We get to perform outside the school too"

"Are you serious man? That's some homo explosion. Are you gay? Dude, that's social suicide it's for losers. We are not losers so get a grip man" he shakes his head left and right, trying to rid the images of him dancing and singing around.

"That's why I'm asking you, if you join and we can recruit other popular students so it won't be that bad anymore. Are you in?"

"I don't know man. I have better things to do than that. Why are you so into this huh?" he squint his eyes at him.

"Well there is this girl, she is really pretty and her voice is so damn gorgeous. I want her…" he thinks of the time Rachel is singing in the auditorium, his eyes glazed remembering how short her skirt is. Puck stiffened, he had an idea who could it be.

"Tell me, who it is?" he clench his fist waiting for him to answer.

"You know Berry? Rachel Berry with the gay dads? It's her, wow you should have seen her this afternoon, damn" Puck summons all his self control not to punch him right there and then, he pushes him forward, he caught himself before he stumble down.

"What the hell!" he pushes himself up, towering over his best friend.

"What do you think you're doing? You have Quinn and now you want her? What's wrong with you?" he pushes him when he gets too close. He is fuming, he doesn't want to hurt him but he is being an ass. He can do it to anyone but not to her.

"What? You're going to lecture me? We are not so different don't you think? Don't get mad at me when you are doing the same" he spat at him, getting red in the face.

"Just don't…" he can't tell him, Finn won't understand no one will. He turned on his heel grabs his bag and letterman then pushed open the door so hard it banged to the wall. Finn stood there dumbfounded; he didn't know what went with them.

Every day for the rest of the week, the glee kids meet in the choir room. They were in shock their fist day when Finn Hudson entered the room and announced that he joined the club. He had one goal in mind and it's to get closer to Rachel. Rachel knew what he's been doing but didn't do anything about it, she is still a girl and enjoys the attention. She knew his girlfriend knows what is happening, she's just waiting for her to blow up.

"Okay everyone get up here and let's start this!" glee kids run from their seats and went into position. The opening chords of Don't Stop Believing blaring in the speakers, everyone is hype up it's the first number they will perform even just for themselves. Finn took as the male lead.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

Rachel steps forward singing her part.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

They were having so much fun; they didn't notice the people watching them from the other side. Quinn and Puck were fuming but with different reasons. He already warned Finn but as what it looks like he didn't heed into it, he needs to do something and fast. He looks at them once more before walking out. Quinn is fuming with jealousy, how dare he join here without telling her and most of all spending time with her Rachel. He needs to learn his lesson.

The next day the glee kid finds another surprise waiting for them. Mr. Shue enters the room with a big smile on his face.

"Guys! I have very good news for all of you. Let's welcome the new members of the New Directions!" he gestured towards the door and they all look.

_OH. MY. GOD _were running through their minds when they saw them. Quinn Fabray enters the room, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce following behind. _OH. NO._ Rachel is breathing hard right now; Finn smiled at his girlfriend showing that he's happy she's there but inside he is in panic. The cheerios just look at them with their bitch face on and took a seat up in the risers. Rachel stiffened and grips the side of her chair when she saw who entered following the two football players she doesn't know, Noah Puckerman, the very same man he doesn't want to be near her. _Why are you doing this to me? Not in here, anywhere but please not in here. _She wants to cry because of so much anger but she can't let him see her that way. She knew that it won't be long for things to blow up and she'll be ready when it comes.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

She thought that being part of something special makes you special but why she doesn't feel like that? She thought they are their friends, they are treated like her, and they have to stick to each other but why is it they have to treat her like that? She knew that she can be annoying and get into people's nerves but she was just being honest, because she cared for them and the club. Glee club was supposed to be her safe haven but as it turns out it was also her personal hell.

"Shut it Berry, we don't want to hear your annoying voice" Santana stood up, sauntered towards her. Rachel cowered when she invade her personal space. "We all know that you are good but you can't throw it on our face every time. We can sing too" she added.

Rachel step back from her "I know that and I'm not saying that you can't sing. I'm merely saying that this solo should be mine because it fits more in my range than yours. Your voice has sultriness in it that doesn't fit the song. I care about this group, so if I think that something is not good I'll say it" she said in a small voice but they all heard her.

"Can't it Berry, you don't care for anything. You only care for yourself. Mr. Shue gave this solo to me so back off before I shut your mouth for you" she sneered. She makes way towards her seat beside Brittany. Rachel clenched her fist so tight it turned pale. They didn't know her; they didn't know what she's been through.

"Stop being a diva for once. This world doesn't revolve around you" Kurt said, one of the out gay kid in school. Tina and Artie nodded their heads.

"This is not your club, so you can't tell us what to do" Mercedes piped in. Rachel looks around, waiting for something to happen she didn't know. Her eyes were red trying not to cry in front of them, she won't give them the satisfaction of seeing her break down. She looks at Finn but he turned his head away, she already knew which side he belongs but it didn't stop her to at least hope that he'll stand up for her.

Quinn can see how hard she's holding herself together; it was breaking her heart to see her like that. She wants to yell at them for ganging up on Rachel but she's scared of their reaction. So she bites her lower lip to stop herself from speaking and just sat there. She saw movement at her peripherals, she was shocked that all of people that will stand up for her she didn't expect it to be Puck.

"Hey! Stop it. Give her a break and besides she's right. Sorry S but I think the song fit her more than you. Let's get over it and start practice" said Puck, they all look at him. Wondering why all of a sudden he's standing up for Rachel. Everyone knew that those two don't get along so why now?

"You didn't just say that Puckerman. Why are you on her side now?" Santana crossed her arms and raise her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not picking side. I just think that her voice is better than yours with this song that's all" he shrugged.

"Oh please, If I didn't know better I'll think that you have history together" she smirked. He stiffened, his mouth hangs open, and he looks at Rachel. She's not looking at anyone, just staring at the floor. She doesn't want to be here anymore. The room fell silent, they look at Puck then to Rachel and back to him again. Santana laugh, she thought she figure them out.

"Oh my God, this is precious you and midget here? Now I know why RuPual has been crazier ever since you join" she laughs out loud, Brittany joining her. The rest of the club just sat there absorbing the news, when they came out of their stupor they each got their phones out and start texting. Quinn didn't know what to feel, she's been confused, jealous and now raging thinking that Noah Puckerman has touched Rachel.

Finn broke his silence "Is that true Rachel? You and Puck?" he asked getting red in the face. He thought Rachel likes her and is that why Puck doesn't want him to join glee? Everyone turned to look at her waiting for her answer. She steeled herself, look up at them her eyes were hard, and they can feel the change in her.

"My life is none of your business. I never had or never will have any type of relationship with him. He is a Lima loser, always have and always will. I won't associate myself with people like that" she said anger dripping out her voice. She knew it was harsh but he deserves it and with everything that happened this day she can't find in herself to care anymore. She grabs her things and stormed out the room.

Puck looked down, he knew he hurt her but he had no idea that she hates him this much. He doesn't exactly know what he did for her to hate him so much. They became speechless hearing Rachel say things like that, who knew she can be harsh if she wants to.

Monday came, rumors spread around the school about Puck and Rachel. She walked down the halls as if nothing happened last Friday and other students were not gossiping about her. She saw Quinn at her locker and slowed down.

"Good morning Quinn, I hope you'll have a good day" she beamed at her then walk away not waiting for Quinn to respond. It was always like that since she joined glee club; Rachel would greet her in the morning and then walk away. The first time it happened she takes a double look at her when she greeted her, she was stock there for a minute. She makes it seem that she is not affected but inside she was ecstatic because Rachel notices her. She knew that it was wrong to feel this way but she can't help it sometimes. She looks over at her; she knew that smile have seen it before so many times. It was her showbiz smile it doesn't reach her eyes, looks like she doesn't give a damn but the truth is she's hurting inside. Santana and Brittany came up to her with the same look on their faces.

"Guess what we heard about our miss little goody two shoes diva" said Santana her smirk turning wider as the seconds pass.

"You won't believe it Q, but Rachel? She already had a kid" said Brittany looking at her intensely. Quinn rolls her eyes at their antics, closes her locker and move past them.

"Seriously though someone saw her in the park with a baby, no a kid about two or three years old" Santana followed her. She stops and turned to look at her friends.

"And how did you know it was hers? What if it's one of her niece or she's babysitting. You shouldn't believe everything you hear S" she continued to walk down the halls, sending a glare to anyone looking at her.

"Whatever, they also said that it was Puckerman's" she added. Quinn stops in her track looking over her shoulder.

"What did you just say? Puck? What does he have to do with this?" it got her attention, what if something really happened to Puck and Rachel before. She's getting jealous and she is scared of what it meant. Brittany looks at her; she can feel that something is bothering her friend.

"Puck is the baby papa. They said that the kid looks like him" said Santana

"You know what I don't care. I won't waste my time gossiping about them, I have better things to do" she left, she needs to control herself more. _Don't let it get into you, you don't like her. She can do whatever she wants. _Brittany was still looking at her a knowing smirk cross her face but it was gone as soon as it appears.

Rachel Berry doesn't get jealous, people get jealous of her. But the moment she saw that boy and Quinn together very close to each other she lost it. He can't do this to her again, not her Quinn. She knew she'll never get a chance with Quinn but she'll be damn if she will let him touch her. She needs to make a move soon.

Quinn is conflicted. She's confused and angry at him. She doesn't know what the girls see in him _what did Rachel see in him? He's a douche why would she fall for this guy? She deserves someone better..Someone like me—no don't go in there it's a sin. _She knew he had a way with girls and he's using it to her, she's not oblivious she enjoys the attention. _Why not enjoy this? It's not like Finn do this to her. _She saw Rachel walking towards where they from, she leaned a little closer to him and touches his arm. Puck leans closer to her saying something in her ear when he sees Rachel, he backed away instantlyfrom Quinn. Rachel looks at them but didn't stop. Quinn raises her eyebrow at him; he's looking at Rachel with regret in his eyes.

"Got to go Quinn" he rushes to the side where Rachel came from, he didn't even look at her. _Oh,_ _definitely something there._

_The audacity of those two, doing it in the place where everyone can see. How dare he, Quinn is his best friend's girlfriend. And Quinn, I thought she's different from them but no she's letting herself to be use by him. _Rachel is fuming, she continued to her next class with a goal in her mind.

Rachel wants them to stop. Ever since she entered that door they didn't stop questioning her about her baby. She can't tell them, they won't understand. It brings back unwanted memories.

"Why do you care if I have a baby or not? Last time I checked you hate me" she said when Santana didn't stop.

"Oh, I don't care about you _tubers, _we just only want to know if it's true or not"

"I stand what I said last week, my life is none of your business so I'm not telling you anything" she turned towards her seat but Santana grabs her arm. Quinn stood up from her seat, Brittany saw this and watch her.

"Let me get this straight, no one can walk away from me. So, it's either you tell us or I will make you tell us. What's it gonna be?" she sneered. Before Rachel can answer Mr. Shue enter the room.

"What's going on here? Everybody settle down, let's start" he starts lecturing about duet. During the whole period Rachel can feel eyes burning the back of her head. She doesn't care, believe what they want. Before she knows it the bell rang for the end of the period, everyone rushes to go home. She stood up walk towards the piano to start her vocalization. She saw her at the corner of her eye but pretend that she didn't. Quinn cleared her throat when Rachel didn't acknowledge her. She looks up from her place in the piano.

"Oh, hi Quinn. I didn't see you. What are you still doing here?" she asked. Quinn didn't know why she stayed or what she's going to tell her. So she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"What's going on with you and Puck?" she crossed her arms trying to intimidate her.

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are the rumors true about you and Puck? I know something was going on between you two. I saw how he reacts when he saw you a while ago" she knew she doesn't have the right to question her, but she's hurt she doesn't know what to think of her now.

"What is it to you Quinn? You already have a boyfriend right?" she spat the word boyfriend, she's jealous. Quinn open and close her mouth but nothing came out.

"You know what Quinn you are a smart girl, don't let yourself become like them. You can't trust him. And to answer your question, there is no Puck and I, never had. If there is nothing else you wished to talk about, can I practice now?" she turned to the piano to start again but stop when Quinn made a move.

"Is it that you're jealous because Puck is going after girls and not you? It makes sense why you hate him so much. He doesn't give you the time of the day" now she's furious _Rachel wants him._

"Oh please" she laughed "I'm not jealous to anyone, you can have him if you want. But I must warn you, he can't be trusted he'll use you" with that she turned back to what she's doing, doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Quinn got the message and walk out.

For the rest of the week Quinn would go out of her way to flirt with Puck just to get a rise out of Rachel. _If I can't have her, no one can. _Rachel knew what she is doing but didn't let it affect her. She got enough when she overheard them talking about hanging out after school. She followed Quinn to the restroom.

"Don't do it" Rachel said the moment the door close. _Finally_ thought Quinn, she raises her eyebrow at her. "Don't go out with him"

"Why will I listen to you? You said that there is nothing going on with the two of you so why?" her back was turned to the mirror, she looks at Rachel.

"Because you are not a cheater" Quinn stiffened "and against my better judgment I care about you" she added, her pulse quickened now Quinn knows. Quinn's heart skips a beat with her confession.

"Why would you care about me? I did everything to hurt you, you should hate me" she said weakly.

"I want to. I really wanted to hate you but I can't. Quinn, just please don't fall for his words. He will make you trust him and fall for his charms and when you did, he'll try to get into your pants. When he got what he wanted he'll just throw you away. You deserve more than that. I don't want to get you hurt Quinn" there everything is now in the open, Quinn doesn't show any move to respond. She turned towards the door when a hand grabs hers. Electricity flowed through them; Quinn lets her go as if it burns her.

"Is..Is that what he did to you?" she is afraid to hear her confirm her fears. She won't forgive Puck if he hurt Rachel like that. Rachel shakes her head from side to side.

"This isn't about me Quinn, please be careful" she looks at her before turning around again.

"Please, tell me. I need to know" unshed tears filled her vision _Why won't she tell me? _Rachel stops in her tracks when she heard the plea in her voice. She looks over her shoulder and it broke her heart on what she saw. She step forward, reached to brush off the tear that fell to her cheeks. Quinn leaned in to her touch.

"Shh, don't cry. No he didn't, but I can't tell you. Just promise me you'll not fall for him, promise?"she plead. Quinn nodded, she smiled at her. She leans forward and kissed her in the cheeks, Quinn's breath hitch when she felt her lip's against her skin. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. Rachel pulled away and let her go. She took one last look at Quinn whose eyes are still close and turned towards the door. Quinn opens her eyes when she heard the door close. That night Quinn didn't show up to his house, she stayed in her room thinking about the things Rachel said to her. _She cares for me_ she smile and went to sleep.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Quinn found herself in the park, sitting on one of the bench, tears flowing down her face. She doesn't even know how she got there. She can't believe what she got herself into. All she knew is that she needs to get out of there. _Oh god, what have I done? It shouldn't have happened. I should have listened to her, I cheated on Finn..oh god Rachel._ She sobbed, wrapped her arms around herself keeping the remaining dignity in, trying to comfort herself.

Rachel was running around the block when she noticed someone from a distance. When she looks closer and realizes who it was, she run towards her. She heard her heart broke when she saw the look on Quinn's face, she reached forward and touch her shoulders gently.

"Quinn? It's me Rachel" she said gently not wanting to scare her more. Quinn looked up, can't believe if what she's seeing is real.

"Rachel?" asked in a small voice, she touched her face wanting to feel if it's really her. Rachel nodded, she grab Quinn's hand on her face holding it close to her heart. Quinn jumps into her arms and broke down. Rachel wraps her arms around her and hold her close, Quinn let out a heart wrenching sob. She rock them gently, rubs her back up and down while whispering in her ear.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. You'll be okay sweetie. I got you" whispered in her ear continuously. She felt a tug in her heart when Rachel called her sweetie. She can't help to notice how perfect they fit to each other, how their arms wound up around them.

Rachel continues to rock her, she sat them down. Quinn instantly fell to her side and tightens her hold. Rachel is more than worried, worst things came into her mind when she saw her crying. After a while she noticed her breathing evened and heard a few hiccups and sniffs. She lifts up her chin, her breath hitch when she saw how beautiful Quinn is even with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She brush off the remaining tears that fell to her cheeks and reach forward to tuck some hair behind her ear. Quinn blushed at the gesture then chuckle to hide her embarrassment. Rachel just smiled at her.

"What happened Quinn?" she tried to remain calm, she wants to know why she is crying like that.

She stiffened recalling what transpired, her eyes glazed then she bit her bottom lip not wanting to cry again. Rachel held her closer.

"Hey it's okay, take your time. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just worried about you" she can see the sincerity in her eyes. Rachel tightens her hold and kisses the top of her head.

Quinn sniffed and looks at her "I'm so sorry Rachel I broke my promise, I'm so stupid. God, I should've listened to you..please believe me I didn't want that to happen, I don't even like him" she choked back a sob, Rachel stiffened at her words "He took advantage of me, please Rach it doesn't mean anything" she holds her hand desperately.

Rachel looks straight into her eyes, anger building inside "Who?" she have a feeling but wanted to hear it from her.

"Puck" she spat his name in disgust. Tears running down her face again.

Rachel cups her face gently "Tell me what happened?" she nodded.

_Earlier that day, she is already on edge. The sound of her parents fighting woke her up, it gets more often recently. She doesn't want to know what could be the reason this time. She knew she won't get more sleep now that she woken up, got up went to her closet and took out her cheerios uniform. She went inside the bathroom to shower, and decides to go to school early. When everything is ready and ready to go to school,she went down the stairs to the kitchen. In the living room she saw her dad with his morning news paper. It didn't escape her sight the bottle of whiskey near him with a glass filled with it. _

_She frowned to herself and put her best smile on "Good Morning daddy" she kissed him on the cheeks. _

"_Good Morning sweetie, early for school?" he looked up to her, she can't help to smell the alcohol on his breath. _

"_Yes dad, Coach wants us to have an extra practice for the game next week" her lies comes out of her mouth easily, she pretends to look around "Where's mom?" she asked._

"_In the kitchen. Go ahead and have breakfast" she went to the kitchen and saw that the table is already set._

"_Good Morning mom" she kissed her on the cheeks. _

"_Good morning sweetie. Now sit and eat this" she hands her a plate of pancake with fruits on the side. She smiled at her as if she didn't had a fight with her husband._

"_I'm sorry mom. I can't, it's weighing in day. Coach will kill me if I gain another pound. I'll have this one though" she reached for an apple and took a bite on it._

"_So how is Cheerleading?You have to do good, you know how was Fran when she was the Captain back then…" she stops listening when she heard her older sister's name. It was always Fran like this, Fran like that. They always compare to each other. They were molding her to be like her sister, like them and it was taking a toll in her but she can't talk to them the family should. Fabrays never talk about problems, they just put it under a rug and forget about it._

"_The Chastity Ball is coming, tomorrow after school we'll go to the dresser to have your measurements. You need to look good, family friends and their child are coming…" it's always making a front, their image is more important. From her early age she was already expose to this kind of situation so it comes out naturally when it's needed._

"_Mom, I have to go now I don't wanna be late" she got fed up, rushed to her car and drove away to school almost breaking the speed limit. It's early in the morning she's already in the bad mood._

_As if the student's can feel her, they parted for her, moving aside almost pressed up to their lockers when she passes them. __**Rachel. **__She saw her talking to Finn in her locker. There is this feeling again, there are fluttering on her stomach and her heart beat changes whenever she sees her. She's not in the mood to face this, so she did what she does best. She came up behind them._

"_What are you doing with this thing?" she spat and glares at Rachel, she can't be near her right now. If being mean to Rachel will make her leave her, she'll do it. She hates her for making her feel like this, for making her feel a sinner. It throws her in a loop and out of control. Quinn Fabray is not herself if she's not in control._

"_Uhm, good morning Quinn, I have to go now. See you later both in glee" said Rachel weakly, she can see the confusion in her eyes but she doesn't care._

"_Hi babe, we are just talking about glee" he leans down to kiss her but she moves away from him._

"_I don't want you talking to Berry. People started talking about you two; I don't want to get drag on this"_

"_But we are friends and co captains of glee, we—" he tried to reason but failed._

"_Just do what I say Finn, it's for the best" he is getting annoying, she placed her hands on her hips assuming her hbic pose._

"_I wish you could be more like Rachel, she understands me" __**Oh no he didn't just say that**__ She looks at him with the coldest look in her eyes._

"_I am nothing like her and never want to be like her. If you really wanted her then go for it, let's see what will happen to your reputation when they found out." She sneered. He gulped, scared of what she will do to him._

"_It's not that Quinn, I don't want to break up I love you. Let's forget about this, come on I'll walk you to class" he rushed. He smiled down at her trying to look cute, she just shakes her head and left him standing there, he rushed to follow her._

_Quinn threw her bag inside her car when practice ended. Coach Sylvester purposefully attack her during practice, she keeps on ranting about her gaining weight and that is not a good example to her team mates especially that she is the captain. She threatened her of her captaincy and belittles her abilities in front of the cheerios. They tried to hide their snicker during that even her friends make fun of her._

"_Hey babe, bad day?" Puck came up to her._

"_Yeah, everything that happens today is shit" she pinched her eyebrows. He looks over at her and smirked._

"_I know what you just need, Come with me" she shrugged; she doesn't really care where he will take her she just want this day to end. He grabs her bag in her backseat and motion them to his pick up, she just follow him. There is a nagging feeling inside that she can't explain._

_She feels the room spinning, she knew she should not take that wine cooler from him but she wanted to let loose. She swig down her fifth bottle, empty its content and drops it to her side. Puck was beside her from the start, he's being sweet and she can't help but lean in to him._

"_You are so beautiful Quinn, the hottest girl in school" he drawled in her ear, she giggled._

"_Nope, coach and the others said I am fat" she rest her head on his shoulder, he drape his arm around her._

"_They blind, they don't see what a beauty you are. You're so sexy, they say that cause they are jealous of you" he stroke her arms, sending shivers in her body._

"_Finn doesn't call me beautiful anymore, he is busy looking at other girls" she growled when she remember what he told her earlier._

"_Forget about him babe, he is an ass. I'm right here" he lifts up her chin and leans down to kiss her. When their lips connect she didn't pull away. It felt good someone appreciates her and giving her this kind of attention._

_He gently pushes her down without disconnecting their lips and hover above her. His hands running through her body, he is heavy and his hands are rough. __**Rachel's hand is so soft, no I can't think about her. I'm not g—no, I'm nothing like her**__. She felt him moving on top of her, she felt disgusted but didn't push him away. _

"_Say it again" she pleads "You're not fat" he said while kissing her neck. She run her hands through his hair, she can't help but to think of her. Her long gorgeous hair, her luscious lips and her eyes those brown eyes that can make you weak in the knees. She moaned when she remember how soft her lips against her skin. Puck thought that it was because of him she's feeling like that, he cups her breast through her shirt and squeezed, and she stiffened. Puck didn't notice, he continues massaging her breast. She pushes him a little and look up in to his lust filled eyes __**No, not the same brown eyes. Rachel. **__She sobered up of the thought__** Don't trust him, he'll try to get into your pants. When he got what he wanted he'll just throw you away. You deserve more than that. I don't want to get you hurt Quinn.**__ She felt like crying, dirty and disgusted with herself. Puck just looks at her, he tried to kiss and touch her again. _

"_Puck stop" she push him away, he didn't listen "I said stop!" she pushed harder he fell from his bed. _

"_What's wrong babe, this is what you want right?" he reach for her but before he can touch her she jump up from the bed and gather her things __**Where is it? Damn it!**__ She found her bag under his bed __**How did it got there? **_

"_NO, I don't want this, you made me drunk and took advantage of me" she growled, sending him her best glare._

"_Oh come on, you want it too. You're moaning and writhing under me" he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Stop, don't say anything. God you're such an ass, you are nothing but a selfish idiotic excuse of a man. You don't care for anything except yourself" she pushed past him out the door. She ran from his house with no direction in mind. When her feet numbs with pain she sat down in one of the benches, she realized that she was in the park. She looks down, tears falling and that is when she saw how she looks like. Disheveled hair, her cheerios top is rising from her hips and her skirt is crumpled __**I'm a mess.**_

Rachel held her hand while she is recounting what happened before she found her. From time to time she would brush a tear that would fall from her eyes. She gets angrier as the seconds passed by.

"Hey, it's okay. You stop, you didn't get through with it" she brushed away the hair that fell in her eyes.

"It's not. I almost gave my virginity to him and for what? His empty promises and compliments that I think he said to every girl he slept with" she wipes her eyes "I felt so betrayed, I thought he is my friend, for fucks sake he is Finn's best friend. OH god I cheated on him" she sobbed again "I'm so stupid I felt something was up but I didn't listen, I didn't stop him when he leaned down to kiss me" she looks at Rachel. Rachel sat there waiting for her to finish. "I'm so sorry for what I did and said in the school I didn't mean it, It's been crazy"

"It's okay Quinn, you're stress out. It's your way of handling things by lashing out to everybody" she strokes her hands.

"It's not okay Rachel. I'm so mean to you I made your life like a living hell, I targeted you so I'm sorry for everything" she looks into her eyes and saw the sincerity in there. She smiled at her.

"I forgive you Quinn, like I told you before I don't hate you. I'm just so glad nothing happened to you"

"I felt disgusted with myself, I let him touch me and believe what he said. He was there you know. I seek reassurance and comfort to the wrong person" she said weakly looking down at her feet.

"Hey, baby look at me" she looks up, if she heard the term of endearment she didn't let it show "don't be, you made mistake but at least you learned from it. You don't need reassurance or validation Quinn; you are beautiful everybody knows that. It's time for you to believe it yourself. You are the prettiest girl I ever met but you are more than that. You don't need anyone especially a man to prove your worth. You got me?" she strokes Quinn's face looking at her eyes with determination. Quinn blushed at how intense Rachel looking at her, no one said things like that to her. Her heart soar high. She smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Thank you" Quinn said

"There's nothing to thank for, I'm just telling you the truth" she smiles at her. Rachel looks around not seeing any car.

"Where's your car?" she asked

"I left it in school, we took his pickup"

"It's getting late I'll walk you home"

"Huh? No it's okay I'm fine"

"Quinn I won't let you be alone in that state of yours. What if anything happens? Let's go" she grabs her hand to help her stand up and start walking. She didn't let go of her hands, she's waiting for Quinn to pull back but she never did. Quinn enjoys the warmth coming from her, she noticed how small her hands is. When they reached her house, Rachel suddenly feeling shy.

"Uhm Quinn" she said hesitantly. Quinn quirk her eyebrows at her "I want to ask, since you don't have your car and we have school tomorrow maybe you want me to pick you up?" she looks away "uhm, it's okay if you don't want to I understand. Oh silly me, you have Finn he can pick you up of course or your parents will drop you off at school. Why would you want to ride with me?" she chuckled "I just thought that mhph—"Quinn covers her mouth, she giggled she's cute when she's rambling.

"Okay" she said with a smile on her face. Rachel mumbled something she didn't understand. "What?" Rachel rolled her eyes and pointed to the hand covering her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said really?"

"Yes, you can pick me up tomorrow if it's not a bother to you"

"You are never a bother to me Quinn. You should go inside now. Good night" she smiled and waved at her.

"Night Rach, thanks again" she turned on her heel and entered her house. Rachel's heart skips a beat when she heard her speak her name like that. _Now, how am I going to get home _she thought, her house is from the other side of the town. She starts walking towards where they came from with a smile on her face, she didn't care if she has to walk that long. _Everything is worth it._

**_REVIEWS? COMMENTS?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

In two months they will be competing for Sectionals, everyone is rooting for a solo and a chance to shine. As expected, it won't be a walk in the park. Their resident divas are becoming more of a diva, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and now Santana were fighting over a solo. The others watching the expectacle in front of them. The boys are having a bet who will Santana punch first. Quinn is getting worried; they starts to attack Rachel again. Ever since that incident happened two weeks ago, Rachel and her got closer. They would smile in passing and sometimes hang out together during free period.

"Guys, guys stop. I can hear all of you from outside. What is it this time?" Mr. Shue came in late again. They answer him at the same time, jumbled words were thrown at him. He raised his hands to make them stop. "Nevermind, here get one" he handed them sheet music "I had an epiphany; I have this idea I want to try for Sectionals. Mercedes you got the solo and I want Puck and Rachel to sing a duet" he said with a smile.

"What?" hell broke loose. The other two complained why they didn't get the solo. Rachel is in the corner fuming, Quinn watching her reaction. Puck was stunned he knew it won't be good giving them the duet.

"Are you seriously saying Mr. Shue that I have to have a duet with him?" she sneered, she points at Puck, Mr. Shue nodded "If you are, then I'm not going to do it. Find someone else who can work with him" she turns around to sit. She is gritting her teeth, her anger towards him doubled after she found out what he did to Quinn.

"Come on Rachel, I know the two of you doesn't get a long pretty well but do this for the team. I know the two of you will do good" he tried to reason with her.

"No. I think Santana should do it. They work pretty well together" she mock him, crossed her arms in her chest. He shakes his head.

"You are going to do this with him, I thought you cared for this team. Let's start with Mercedes" Mercedes went to the front with an air of confidence in her. She opens her mouth to sing but was cut off. Rachel can't control her anger and stormed out of the room.

"What the hell!" Mercedes was pissed for cutting her off.

"Are we going to follow her?" Finn asked.

"No, she's being dramatic. Give her a day and she'll come back" said Artie. Quinn rolled her eyes at them, what kind of friends are they? They start to practice again, only Santana and Brittany noticed that she slips out of the room.

Quinn went around the school to look for Rachel; her car is still in the parking lot. She's not in the bathroom as well so she went to the place she should look for in the first place. Quinn found her in the auditorium, hunch over the piano.

Rachel heard small footsteps coming towards her, she looked up to see Quinn.

"Hey Rach" she had a small smile in her face "Are you okay?" she asked when she didn't respond. Rachel scoots over indicating her to sit down beside her.

"Yeah, it got too much in there" she fiddled with the piano keys.

"We are friends right?" Quinn asked hesitantly, she looks at her and nodded "Friends tell each other things right? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but it's been in my head for a while now and I just really want to—"she is rambling, she blushed when Rachel cover her hands that were fumbling with her skirt.

"Quinn, ask me okay? I'll try to give you answers as best as I can" she smiled encouraging her to continue.

"Why do you hate Puck so much? I know he's been an ass to anyone really but you, it's like crazy hate"

She took a deep breath " I hate him so much, I don't think that I can tell you everything right now but as my friend I think you need to hear some explanations" she grips her hands, Quinn noticed it and held both of her hands in hers. She sends her a grateful smile but her eyes hardened.

"He ruined my life; he took away everything from me. He took away one of the most important person in my life back then and still now. I won't forgive him for what he has done" she gritted her teeth trying to hold back her tears. Quinn opened her mouth to ask who that is but Rachel shakes her head, she understood so she shut her mouth and stayed there with her. _Who could be that person? So there is someone already in her heart. _Her heart is breaking in the mere thought of Rachel in love with someone else, but she is her friend and she will do anything to help her.

The next glee practice Rachel attends but not in her usual self. Everyone can feel her subdued presence. When they do practice she stays at the back, away from them. Quinn sat with her and always by her side. They wonder since when the two got close like that.

"Cat got your tongue hobbit? Stop being dramatic, we all know you always have something to say"

"I told you already I'm not doing the duet. It's all for the taking, do it if you must" she sighed _not this again_ she thought, Mr. Shue brought it up again trying to persuade her.

"You're such a diva, if you don't get what you want you'll mope around until you get it" Kurt said

"Stop being selfish for once, the world doesn't revolve around you. Grow up Rachel" said Mercedes

_Why does it always have to be like this? Me selfish? They don't even know me, what I have been through..I'm so tired of all of this, I'm done. _She nods her head, grabs her bag and stood up.

"So, you're walking out again? It won't work this time, actually it lacks its appeal the more you do it" said Artie coming up behind them.

"Stop it will you? You don't have to force her to do something she doesn't want to do" Quinn stepped in, she can't sit by anymore seeing how Rachel is falling apart in front of her.

"Oh nice one Q, now you're her protector?" Santana laughed at her, the glee kids look at her if she'll deny it. Rachel is waiting for her answer as well, she knew that Quinn values her popularity and being close with her would ruin that.

"Yes" she said in a firm voice "Rachel and I are friends for a while now. So don't think that you can gang up on her now. You have to face me first" she assumed her best HBIC pose and glared at them. She looks at Rachel and sends her a genuine smile, she smiled back.

Puck broke the staring contest and stood up to the front. He had enough it's getting messy they had to fix this. Rachel saw him moving towards her she steps back her anger came back with a full force. Quinn senses her uneasiness and move to her side.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do for you to hate me this much?" he really wants to know, he want to fix it between them "Please tell me, I want to fix this. We are close before and…" he trailed off when he saw her glaring at him.

"DON'T, don't you dare say it" she snapped at him, she steps forward "You want to fix this? Now? Ha! You can't fix anything. You had to ask me why I hate you this much? Why don't you think with your brain and not your dick for once and ask yourself" she roughly grabs her hair in anger "You forgot don't you? You forgot about HER already".

"June…" he stiffened at the mention of her, he looks up.

"Yeah that's right, It's all your fault. You ruined everything!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face at the memories of her. All the glee kids and even Mr. Shue were stunned; they didn't have any idea that their past goes deep like this. Rachel is pacing back and forth, he just stood there watching her. Quinn wants to grab her and held her close away from them but she knew that Rachel needed to let it out.

"It's always been her and I. I knew the day you came you're nothing but a trouble. You took her away from me. I let her go because she loved you she really do, even after what you did she still loved you. You said you loved her too. You promised her, you promised me that you won't hurt her and that you'll always take care of her but what did you do? You abandoned her, you left her with a child!" she is crying freely now. He paled as she recounts everything that happens in the past, he almost stumbles backwards but Mr. Shue caught him and sat him down.

"I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean it, I got scared. Please, believe me that I really did love her" he scrunched his face with his hands "Where is she? I want to talk to her. I want to apologize" he runs his hands through his hair, trying to find comfort.

"Now you want to talk to her? After three years? She trusted you, she believed in everything that you said. She said you are not as bad as we heard about you, that you are not that kind of person. The truth is you are worse than him, you're dad" she spat "You left her in her own and told her to get an abortion. You sick bastard you wanted to kill your own child!" they heard a loud gasp, everyone stocked in their places.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he keeps repeating it. Holding his head with both hands trying to block out the images of that day "Please tell me where she is" he's silently crying now.

"You can't talk to her" her voice is low, he looks up and opened his mouth to argue but she beats him to it "You can't because she is already dead" a loud sob escapes her. His mouth hang open, can't believe of what he is hearing.

"She died after giving birth to the child you so badly want to erase in your life" Quinn came to her side, tears flowing down her cheeks. She is hurting for Rachel, she's carrying this burden by herself for a while now.

"What? She didn't get…Where is the baby?" he stood up walking up to her.

"You don't need to know that, she is safe and well loved. No thanks to you she'll grow up not knowing her mother" she growled pushing him away "It's your fault she's dead now".

"Please Rachel I want to see the baby. I want to see her. She's my kid too" he pleads with her, he is red in the face for crying so much.

"NO! She's not yours. She is mine!"She is furious thinking of anyone will take the baby away from her "You don't have the right, you gave that up the moment you left them and told her to get rid of the baby" with that she stormed past them and out the door in a flash.

"Wait!" he yelled after her but can't the life of him move his feet to follow her. Everyone was stunned to silence after what they heard. Quinn rushed out the door the moment she came back to her senses. She followed the brunette out but can't find her anywhere, when she went to the parking lot her car is already gone.

"Fuck it!" she grabs her phone and dial her number, after the fifth ring it went to the voice mail "Come on Rach pick up" she roughly pushed the button down to call her again, it went straight to the voice mail. "Shit" she is worried for her, Rachel is not in the right mind to drive. She went back to the choir room to get her things. She looks around and saw their faces, she just shakes her head it's not the time to go bitching on them. She is halfway to the door when she heard Finn spoke.

"Who is June?" he asked Puck still standing there. Quinn wants to know too so she wait.

"Her sister" he said in small voice, looks around then went out of the door. They are more than shock right now, no one knew that Rachel had a sister.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It's amazing how rumors spread so fast in the halls of McKinley, every students and even faculty heard about what went down between Rachel and Puck. Many different version of the story were made. She hadn't seen Puck after that neither Rachel. She heard that he didn't go to school anymore, no one knew where he went. Rachel was like a mystery, it's been over a week and she still doesn't talk to her. She can feel that Rachel have been avoiding her. If they would accidentally cross path, Rachel would turn the other way around. It's the same during their shared classes, when she asks the brunette she would deflect or change the topic entirely. Every time she tried to run after her, she couldn't keep up, with that height she thought she can easily out run her but she got it wrong.

It's getting her really frustrated, she's hurt by how the brunette is treating her she thought they are friends. She wanted to talk to her but wants to give her space, she decided not to wait anymore she'll get Rachel to talk to her but how? She's running out of ideas.

Quinn never have been in Rachel's house even though they hang out from time to time. She stood at the other girl's front door, hesitant on knocking on the door. Before she can debate with herself more, the door swung open with a middle aged woman standing in front of her.

"Oh hi! You're a friend of Rachel?" the woman asked with a smile

"Yes, is she here?"

"Yeah, she just came home. Come inside she's in the living room. I'll get going now." She turned on her heels then called over her shoulder "Rachel! You're friend is here, I'll sent her to you!" then she went out and close the door. Quinn hesitantly trudge through the hall, she heard giggling not so far from her. She turns to the corner, what she saw made her heart melt. Rachel is on the floor playing with a baby a year or two years old. The baby is small with short curly brown hair and a lighter complexion than Rachel's. She watched them for a few minutes before making her presence known.

She cleared her throat; Rachel snapped her attention to her direction a look of surprise in her face. Quinn takes small steps toward the duo and smiles down at them, Rachel never leaving eyesight of her.

"Hi, the woman said I can come in" she gestured towards her back. Rachel nodded.

"Oh here, sit down. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked still bouncing the baby in her lap. Quinn raises her eyebrow as if she doesn't know why she is there.

"Well if you don't know, you've been missing for the past week and I have a feeling you're avoiding me. I just thought to check on you as what a good friend should do" she tried to keep her irritation inside but she failed by how Rachel ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't..I didn't mean for you to feel like that. I need time and from what happened last week I thought you don't want to be with me anymore" her voice gets smaller as she speaks. Quinn sat down beside her and turns her towards her.

"Rach, why would you say that? Did I do something wrong?" her eyes were pleading to tell her the truth. They were interrupted with a loud cry, the baby started crying in Rachel's arms. She stood up and sways the baby gently, calming her down.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie mommy is here. What do you want? Does your tummy hurts?" the baby is looking at her with a pout, her eyes are brimming with tears then nodded "Okay baby, Mommy will get something for your tummy first and then we'll play again how's that sound?" she cooed, the baby smiled up to her "Ya mommy".

"Quinn, will you look at her for a while? I'll get her feeding bottle in the kitchen"

"Yeah, sure" Rachel put the baby down near her.

"Oh my where are my manners, Quinn this is my baby Juni Sigrid Corcoran Berry we call her Jun sometimes. Hey Juni this is my friend Quinn, say hi to her" she nudge the baby, Juni latched on to her arms. "She gets shy sometimes when she sees new people" she smiled apologetically at Quinn.

Juni leaned towards her mother "She is pwetty, mommy" looking at Quinn.

Rachel laughed "she is, isn't she?" looking also at her, Quinn blushed at their compliment. Rachel stood up "Okay so I'll leave you with Quinn, maybe you can play with her?" she asked but looking at Quinn, she nodded.

"Hey June, I think you are pretty too" she reaches to touch the girl's cheeks, she blushed at the gesture. _She is so cute, who knew baby blush like that too_ she thought.

"Mama is June" said the little girl looking up at her. "What?" "Mama is June, me Juni" she said firmer.

"She sometimes don't want to be called Jun, she knew her real mother is June and that she is not here anymore but it's only that. She prefers Juni" she smiled sadly down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Juni, I didn't know" Quinn held her tiny hands in her own.

"It's kay, I love mama but she's not here nmore, I have mommy and I love her very much" she beamed at her mother. Rachel chuckled and scoops her up. "Aww, I love you too baby" then kisses her forehead.

Quinn is smiling at the two. She wants to talk to Rachel but knew it won't happen anytime soon. They played with each other, Quinn finds herself laughing every time Rachel makes funny faces and Juni giggling none stop.

"Aww, is Juni sleepy? Not yet baby we need to have dinner first okay?" she picks her up and went to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder "Quinn you staying for dinner?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"If it's not a bother I'd love to have dinner with you.. I mean with both of you" she said with a sheepish smile.

Rachel put Juni in her high chair and gives her mashed veggies. She then starts to prepare them dinner. Quinn looking at her every time.

"You are good at this" she said in awe.

Rachel turns to look at her "Huh? Oh yeah I've been doing this for quite a while now but mostly Sam is done with the cooking when I get home. She is Juni's babysitter but sometimes I think she is _our _babysitter. Most of the times my dads are not here, or late from work so she looks after me too". She placed each plate on their sides "What do you want? Water, juice, soda or wine" she teased.

"Water is fine Rach" she chuckled. They ate quietly, sneaking glances at each other.

"Mommy finish!" Juni exclaimed from her high chair, giving them a toothy grin.

"Wow, you finish it all? Good job baby girl" she ruffled her hair earning her a giggle "Come on let's wash up and prepare for bed" tickling the little girl's belly.

She saw Quinn stood up and starts clearing the table. "No Quinn, Ieave it there I'll wash them later"

"It's okay, I know how to wash dishes if that's what you're afraid of" she laughed at Rachel's face.

"It's not that I'm questioning your skills but you are the visitor…"Quinn stood beside her and reaches for her hands; she can't seem to stay away from her longer.

"Hey, I told you its okay. You go up there and take care of this little one" she pinched Juni's cheeks "and I will take care of this" Rachel nodded then went up to the stairs. She giggled to herself at their antics _This is a family should feel like_ she smiled to herself.

After she washed the dishes she also went upstairs to see what they are doing. She found the duo in the nursery, the walls are painted yellow and pink, small and big stars are hanging from the ceiling _So Rachel. _In the corner is a cabinet full of stuff toys and books, beside that is a changing table and a closet full of clothes and dresses. A single bed is in the other corner pushed to the wall; Rachel is lying down beside Juni singing her a lullaby. Rachel saw her and motioned to get inside; she sat on the end of the bed watching the two. After a while and two more lullabies the baby fell asleep. Rachel switched off the light then switched on the baby speaker, bringing with her the other pair. They went back to the kitchen and she prepared them a cup of hot choco.

"I see you've done a very good job in here" she teased pretending to inspect the counter and dishes. Quinn laughed.

"I told you I can handle small things like this" she accepted the cup Rachel handed to her.

"That sure you do. Why don't we go to a more comfortable place, I have a feeling we will use it. I know you've been dying to ask me some things" she smiled a little at Quinn, she had an idea what that maybe and she is getting nervous.

"Am I that obvious?" following behind.

"Not really" she said then looked over her shoulder "It's easy for me to read you sometimes" she chuckled when she saw Quinn ducked her head with a light tinge of pink in her cheeks. Quinn shakes her head _Damn her, how can she make me blush that easy. I don't get shy_ but she is giddy inside. They settled down the couch facing the fireplace, waiting for the others to start.

Rachel couldn't handle silence for so long so she starts first "what do you want to know?" she said in a small voice looking at her cup. Quinn turned to her and leaned closer.

_Everything _"Anything you want to tell me" she said with a smile. She took a deep breath, she knew it won't be long for Quinn to ask for answers but it still don't make it easier for her.

"June Marie Corcoran is my half sister who is three years older than me. The first time I met her is on the first day of school in Carmel, I didn't know who she is but she knew who I was. She came up to me and introduce herself as my big sister, I didn't believe her cause my dads never told me that I have siblings all I know is that I have a mother I didn't know. She asked me to come with her so I did then before I knew it she's introducing me to our mom. I'm so confused at that time but she helped me to cope with it" she took a deep breath and looks at Quinn if she's still following.

"The meeting is not supposed to happen, it is a close adoption Shelby can't contact or see me until I'm eighteen. My dads didn't know that she works as the coach of the show choir in Carmel because they think she is in New York, and she also had no idea that I'll be studying there considering we are living here. But it did, it was messy that time, they are figuring out how to handle the situation. During those times, June is always with me being the elder sister she is and we got closer. I was bullied before then, when I came to that school she instantly became my protector and I leaned on her a lot. Our parents saw that so they decided to let it be and after a few months we became as you will call one big happy family" she smiled at the memories but it turned to a frown the next.

"I loved her, I really do but there comes a time that I hated her especially when the bullying gets too much. They would tease me cause I have two gay dads and my mom doesn't want me" her voice breaks, she tried to keep her emotions in check. Quinn held her hand together and sits closer.

"I'm so sorry Rachel I know I am one of those bullies who did that to you, but I promise I won't use that anymore against you. I don't want to ever hurt you again" she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Rachel smiled at her and squeezes her hands "I've already forgiven you Quinn, I don't hate you. Let' forget the past okay?" she nodded.

"Anyway even though she tried so hard to make it better for me sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes I believe what other kids say about me. She had the mom, Shelby accepted the offer to be a surrogate for the money so they can live in New York and chase her dreams, while I am here being teased by everyone. Don't get me wrong I love my dads very much and I can't ask for more but you know there are still this moments that it's better to have a mom, I watched as other children play around with their mommies and I have none. When we got closer, I thought that finally I have my mommy and at first it's like that but as I grew up I know it's not. June is hers, she is the favorite, she molds June to be like her, they are the same, they have the connection that Shelby and I will never have so I hated her. She is better, I would always hear mom how she is more talented, better in singing and smarter though she didn't know that I heard her those few times" Quinn wipes away the tear that falls from her eyes. She smiled at the gesture.

"June heard it too and she knew I got affected, she asked me to go out and we went to the park. She said that mom is wrong that she is not better than me, she said that she is just older and had more experiences than I and when I get older I'll be good as her or much better. She did everything to cheer me up and I did. I knew from the very start that she is really talented and she'll go far, she dreamt of Broadway you know, like mom did" she chuckled then turned grim "but then it was taken away from her when she got pregnant" her face turned cold.

"Everything between us changed when she got into high school and started dating, she met Puck and that's the start. I knew him from church, heard things about him and knew I don't like him. One day she came home and introduces him as his boyfriend, I get mad at her but she talked me about it. She said that he is a good guy and not like what we've been hearing about him and asked me to give him a chance so I did. I get less hostile against him when I saw how he made her happy and in love she is to him. Since they started dating, we spend less time together and sometimes they took me out with them being the third wheel" she leaned back towards Quinn, resting her head to her shoulder needing the comfort Quinn providing her, she needs it for the next thing she'll tell her. Quinn wrapped her arms around her holding her tight.

"I knew something went wrong after a few months they've been dating. She is restless and getting sick often, I didn't see him anymore that time. She told the family when she can't take it anymore, Puck got her pregnant, they are only sixteen, she said that Puck ran away and told her to get an abortion" she is sobbing now, Quinn just held her and getting angry at Puck by the second "Even after what he did, she still loved him and keeps waiting for him to come back but he never did. She is really strong and I admired her, she gave birth to Juni. She didn't last long though after that, she had a complication and her body can't handle it. I'm just glad that she got to see her daughter before she passed away" she reached for a photo album, browse it for a little while when she saw what she is looking for "this is June with her daughter with her last hours, their first and last picture together" her tears falling harder, Quinn is crying with her.

"After that Shelby is not the same, it took her a few weeks before she went back to New York, she said she can't be here because everything reminds her of June and that she can't look at me and especially the baby without crying. I lost June and then her, we took Juni in and I loved her as my own" they cried and held each other until they fall asleep in each others arms.

Quinn woke up with a sudden jolt, it is dark and she feels a little disoriented. She felt movement in her side and remembered how she got there. Rachel was in her arms asleep with a content smile on her face even after what happened to them earlier. There is a blanket covering them _Maybe her dads found us, what time is it? _She reached for her cellphone through the dark. She squinted when the light from the device went off _10pm it's late._

"Rach, Rachel wake up" she nudged her gently. Rachel groaned and buried her head more to her neck, her breathing evening out against her skin. _Oh god, even in sleep you're such a tease_

"Come on Rach we need you to get to bed" she nudged her harder, Rachel opens her eyes.

"Quinn?" then yawn.

"Yeah, Rach come on stand up we'll get you to your room" she pushed her off the couch.

"But I don't wanna, its more comfortable here" she whined with a pout in place.

"You won't say that tomorrow when you wake up with a stiff neck and sore back so let's go" she drags her upstairs towards her room. She easily found it with the big gold star stacked to the door, open it and switch on the light. The room is pale yellow with framed pictures and playbills hanging in the walls. There is the desk and her four poster bed. _Such a clean freak_ she haven't seen any dirt or unorganized things as well. Rachel flop down to the bed ready to return to her slumber, Quinn tucked her in then walk towards the door when Rachel called her name.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"I'm going home" as if she'd be anywhere else.

"But it's late and you can't drive like that, what if you get in an accident?" all sleep was forgotten "sleep here with me, you can borrow my clothes it's all in there" she pointed at the closet.

"Rach..and where do you think I will sleep and besides I can take care of myself okay?" _why are you fighting over this you know you want to stay here_

"Quinn please" Rachel turned serious "I want you. Please stay with me tonight" gorgeous brown eyes are staring at her and everything from that moment fell in to place, she can't fight with this anymore so she nodded. She went to the closet to look for something that fits her, she found a shirt with Wicked written on the front and jammies. Rachel smiled to herself when Quinn turned towards her bathroom to change, she lay down and waited for her. After a few minutes she felt a dip on the other side of the bed, she scoot towards her and buried her face in her neck. Quinn instinctively wraps her arms around Rachel.

"Thank you and Goodnight" said Rachel against her neck, she shivered at their closeness.

"Good night Rach" she kisses her temples and closes her eyes when she heard her hum a response. This feels right but she can't fight the sudden doubt and fear growing inside her. She tightened her hold the brunette to erase that feeling. _Not yet._

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Bang!**_

All heads turned to see Jacob Ben Israel with mouth wide open, slumped against his locker, books on the floor and looking straight in the school entrance. They follow his line of sight and what they saw made them gaped. Rachel Berry clad in tight fit denim jeans, white high-cut Chuck Taylors, figure hugging red and black checkered long sleeves first and second button on top undone, hair is left in a messy ponytail and with light touch of make up on. One thing is running on their mind _HOT._ Their eyes follows her, can't believe if it's the same argyle clad Rachel Berry.

"Is that Rachel? Who knew she has that hiding under those ugly sweaters" said Mercedes, looking her up and down from her locker.

"I must agree, she does have a fashion sense after all. Why does it take so long? My eyes hurt every day looking at her" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel is oblivious on what she caused, she had one goal in mind and that is to find a certain hazel eyed blonde beauty. She found the blonde on her locker looking frustrated with something. Everyone's mouth hung open when she walked up to the HBIC.

"I see someone is not in the mood today" she teased leaning against her locker. Quinn jumped hearing her voice. She chuckled at her.

"My god Rachel, you just gave me a heart attack" she took a deep breath "Well someone is in a good mood today, care to tell?" she smirked it vanish as soon as she saw what Rachel is wearing "Oh my! What are you wearing?" her eyes glazed over, so many things running in her mind she tried to shake it off.

"Oh please as if you haven't seen me like this before" she gestured to herself.

She is right it's not the first she saw Rachel without her trademark argyle sweater and short skirts. The first time it happened was when they agreed to meet at the mall to have some fun. Quinn is waiting at the mall entrance when she saw someone walking towards her, her eyes bulges and starts to salivate when she recognized who it was. There walking is Rachel wearing a white tank top with a deep v cut neckline showing off her cleavage and faded denim jeans with few rips on the thigh that hugged her bottom perfectly and a simple black sneakers. She also wears a light make up and let her hair down.

"_Hi Quinn, I'm so sorry I got stock in the traffic I should have gotten here sooner but…" she trailed off when she noticed where Quinn is looking; she smirked and cleared her throat. Quinn looks up but still in a daze "Quinn? Are you okay?" she asked making her voice huskier._

"_Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she squeaked then cleared her throat, she was red in the face._

"_Really? Cause I think you're sick" Rachel touched her forehead and leaned against her making her top dip lower, Quinn's eyes snapped into it having a better view "or are you checking me out?" she teased some more then laughed at how flabbergasted Quinn look._

"_Of course not, why would I? Besides it's like the first time I see you looking like that" she spluttered, getting redder on the face and neck._

"_Looking like what?" Rachel asked, trailing her fingers up and down her arms, Quinn shuddered._

"_Like..uhm like normal!" she squeaked, she saw a flash of hurt cross Rachel's eye "I mean you're beautiful, yeah you're beautiful Rachel" she said looking down at the floor. Rachel decides to end her torture._

"_You are beautiful too Quinn Fabray" she said with a bright smile on her face. Quinn looks at her and smiled biting her lower lip in the process._

"_Now, let's go. We have so much things to do" Rachel grabs her hand drags her along wherever she went. Quinn didn't mind as long as Rachel is holding her hands._

"Yeah, but that was outside the school. You never wear something like this here. Why the change of heart?" they are walking side by side, they didn't notice the crowd parting like the red sea for them.

"Well I realize that if I can wear this outside then I should start to wear them to school. Besides this is the real me, argyles and short skirts are Junes. Though I don't have a problem wearing those even if the whole population of McKinley disagree. It's my way of moving on, I thought at first that if somehow I look like her and do what she does then as if she's still here but I'm wrong. Now that everything is out in the open I don't have to hide anymore. I also gained what I want when I planned to enter McKinley" she shrugged.

When they got closer, she told everything to Quinn even the plan of revenge against Noah Puckerman. It didn't end well but they understood each other and now they are stronger than ever.

"I'm so proud of you, you know" she said with awe in her voice. They were smiling at each other; their bubble burst with the loud rang of the bell.

"That's my cue. See you later Quinn" waved and sprint to her class. Quinn shakes her head at how adorable Rachel is, she went inside the room and starts for her class. Santana is eyeing her from the back, she knew something is going on with her and the midget and she will find it out.

When the class ends Santana made sure to get out first to corner the blonde. She waited until everyone get out before she talks to her.

"Hey Q, wait up" Santana grabs her wrist not wanting her to go any further.

"What's up S? I need to get going now" she is getting irritated, Rachel is waiting for her before their other class.

"Going somewhere with Berry? What's up with you two? You hated her and the next thing I knew you're best friends" she narrowed her eyes at her.

"We are friends that's all" she felt a prick in her heart when she said that "It's none of your business with what I do or not do with my life. I can be friends with anyone I want to be" she turned past her.

"I'm not buying your shit Q. You can do better than that, I know you're planning something big I want in"

"God Santana! Leave it alone. I'm not planning anything, she is my friend. She's been through so much, you don't even know half of it. I hated myself for doing that to her before and I don't want to hurt her again. If you ever do so much as slushy or ridicule her again, I'll end you. You understand?" she growled, Santana nodded. She never see her angry like that before and in truth she is terrified at Quinn but she won't admit it.

Meanwhile, Mr. Shue asked Rachel to stay after class. After the incident in the choir room she never came back to glee, the others thought that she just wants attention and after a few days she will go back but she didn't come back. It's a few weeks before Sectionals and they need her to compete.

"Rachel, I'm sure you have an idea why you are here. It's about the club and Sectionals. We need you, we can't compete we are down in number and it's hard to get other members right now"

"Mr. Shue I'm not going back to glee and it's final. I really can't talk right now, Quinn is waiting for me" she is tapping her fingers against her desk, she really needed to go.

"I will let you leave but please think about it. Go to glee later and we can all talk"

"I don't kn—"

"Please, just for a few minutes. I'm sure your friends wants to see you again" she scoffed _what friends?_ She looked at her watch _I'm late _

"Okay, I'll be there. Can I go now?" he nodded, she breeze past him towards Quinn's lockers. She saw her standing, back on the lockers.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Shue de-decided this is th-the good time to ttalk to me" she said in between breath looking up at Quinn. Quinn had a scowl on her face, she's waiting for a while but when she saw her running her anger diffuse gradually.

"It's okay, you're not the only who got held up" Rachel raises her eyebrow in question "Santana decided to stick her nose that is not her business. What did Mr. Shue want?"

"He wants me to go back to glee. Apparently you guys are down in number so you can't compete" they are walking side by side going to their shared class.

"Will you?" she wants Rachel to go back but she would never push her to do anything she doesn't want to.

"Nah, I don't want to, not yet though" Quinn slumped a little.

"Okay, wanna meet before glee?"

"As if you need to ask me that. Anything so I can spend time with my favorite blonde" she winked at her. She blushed, this new Rachel is bold and she's liking it.

She really should have listened to herself not to go back there; as soon as she entered the room chaos broke. She doesn't listen to them now but Quinn does so here she was preventing her friend from having a bloodbath.

"Quinn, don't fight with them. Its non sense" she is holding her back before she jumps on Mercedes.

"Non sense?" she shrieked she points at the other gleeks "they are being mean to you and I'm not fighting with them, I'm defending you" she growled.

"Yes and thank you very much but you don't have to. You know what they say about me is not true right?" Quinn nodded "so there is nothing for you to defend me against to. Don't make yourself sweat for nothing mhm?"

"Fine! They better watch what they are saying next time or else…"she glared at the occupants of the room.

"Now Mr. Shue as you can see I'm not the only one who doesn't want me to go back, so please stop what you are doing" she turned to the teacher still holding Quinn in.

"Guys, Sectionals is in a few weeks we need talented members to compete" he turned to his students.

"Mr. Shue she doesn't want to be here why should we?" one of the gleeks said from the back.

"Rachel if it's me you are worried about then I'll quit glee you stay. I'm not as good as you, they can easily replace me" all heads turn to him, it's the first time he spoke to her directly.

"There is no need to do that because whether you're here or not I won't be coming back. I don't want to be part of something that instead of helping me they bring me down. You don't want me, you only need me for my talent. I'm done with everyone's hate and jealousy" she tightened her hold in Quinn, wanting to feel the warmth of her against her own.

"But you love to sing and perform, how can you do that if you're quitting?" said Finn, he doesn't want her to go too what about his plans of making her his? Quinn raises her eyebrow at him, what could be his boyfriend want?

"Finn I can still sing whenever I want and I get to perform whenever I volunteer in the Lima Day Care Center so there is no problem with that. Now that we clear things up, I'll go ahead now. Good luck at Sectionals" she stormed out leaving them all speechless.

"Oh that's make two, I quit" Quinn said then follow Rachel's lead.

"Now we're really doomed" said Tina, staring off the distance.

The two were at Rachel's house watching movie with Juni when Quinn told her what she did after she left.

"What? Quinn you don't have to do that. You like singing so please go back" Rachel is holding her hand.

"Nah, I don't think I can be there anymore. Though I like singing I didn't enjoy it without you there. Besides, I can't spend my time with them without wanting to strangle each and every one of them" narrowing her eyes as if the gleeks were in front of them.

"You sure? Cause I don't want you to regret anything"

"I'm sure, now we have more time we can spend together and little Juni here" she tickled the little brunette's tummy earning her a big laugh.

"Quinn stop! Mommy help!" the little brunette flailed around them.

Quinn grew to love the little brunette. She enjoys and cherishes every moment she spends with the two. She is a permanent fixture now in the Berry household and it made her realize how wrong her parents were about gay people. She met the Berry daddies, Hiram and Leroy Berry. Hiram is a small pale looking man with balding hair; he is a pediatrician in the Lima General Hospital while Leroy is a tall black American who is a family lawyer. Though the family is very well off, they didn't show off their money. Their house is not a mansion like Quinn's, it's a two storey old American style with a backyard and front lawn. When she met the two she is all nerves because of the history Rachel and her shared. They knew who she was, apparently Rachel is very open to her parents not like her, and she thought it would be the last she will be in the house. She was shocked when they welcomed her and told her that everything is in the past now, that they should start fresh.

"Girls dinner is ready. Get in here before it gets cold" Hiram called from the kitchen, he had a day off and spends it in the kitchen and playing with Juni until the girls came home from school.

"Yes daddy we'll be right there" yelled Rachel and stood up making her way to the dining.

"Looks like you and me Jun, mommy didn't wait for us" Juni let her call her Jun now, meaning the little brunette trusted her enough to be called by those people who really cared for her.

"I like Quinn" little hands patted her on the cheeks and nuzzled her nose to hers.

"and I like Juni too" she carried the brunette to the dining , both are laughing.

"I think someone is enjoying their selves" said Leroy from the doorway.

"Hi, we are just making fun of each other. How was your day?" said Quinn, bouncing little Juni in her hips.

"It actually went well, so far the chances of winning this case is on our side. For now I want to forget about work and spend time with my family. How's my baby girl?" he cooed then kisses the top of Juni'shead.

"Good grandpa" she said with a beaming smile, so Rachel like.

"And how are you Miss Beautiful?" he winked, he always calls her that ever since they met and every time she blush.

"I'm good as well Leroy but with a little mishap"

"Glee?" she nodded

"Rachel will tell you about that" she said walking towards the dining.

"Hello my gorgeous daughter and my loving Hiram. I see you've missed the kitchen very much" the table is full of variety of food as if they are feeding an army. There are vegan meals for Rachel and Hiram and meat for Quinn and Leroy and of course veggies for the little brunette.

"Good evening daddy" she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Hey" said Hiram then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "Now that everyone is here, let's eat"

They eat and chat. Rachel told them about what happened in glee. She is less animated and they knew that even though she is good in keeping it their taunts still gets her. After dinner and washing the dishes, they lounge in the living room playing with Juni. Leroy and Rachel were so engrossed on what they are doing, Hiram and Quinn are watching them.

"Thank you" Hiram said looking at her.

"What for?" confusion written on her face.

"For that" he points at Rachel and smiled "I've never seen her smile like that for the past three years except maybe with Juni"

"I didn't do anything Hiram. It should me that should thank you because you and Leroy accepted me after what I did to Rachel and for her giving me a second chance" she bit her lip, her chest tightened.

"You are the reason of that smile, continue doing that and we don't have a problem" he winked, she felt that he is insinuating something but her mind goes blank when Rachel looks at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well if that's the case then I should think of more ways to be the reason of that smile" she said looking at Rachel. _Yup definitely_

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_I'm so stupid, I knew she will never feel the same. Of course she's straight. Why do I have to delude myself that she has feelings for me too? I knew I should have stayed away, save myself for being heartbroken _She is sitting in that bench for an hour now, the same bench where Rachel found her that fateful Friday. She knew she is being a coward by avoiding her and not telling her what exactly the problem between them is. Rachel has been calling and texting her for the last two days but she is too hurt to talk to her.

_Oh no she didn't_ She saw her two favorite brunettes walking from a distance. Rachel saw her, crouched were Juni is and said something to her ear. The little brunette's head snapped to where Quinn is and a big smile broke in her face then run towards her. Quinn can't help but laugh at how adorable that little one, she stood up and ready herself for the incoming hug. Juni jump to her arms and squealed.

"Quinn! I missed you!" she kissed the blonde's cheek. Rachel stop in front of them and gave her a small smile.

"I missed you too baby girl" she said in her ear, inhaling her sweet baby smell, looking at Rachel.

As soon as they sat down, Juni recounted her two days when Quinn didn't visit her. She is listening with pure joy in her, she totally missed the little girl. Rachel sat down besides her maintaining a small gap between them. Quinn noticed it though hurt she didn't let Rachel saw it.

"Quinn are you mad at me?" she looked up to her with her own puppy dog eyes that never fail to melt her heart.

"What? Of course not baby. Why did you say that?" she is shocked. She scoops her up, place on her lap and hugs her.

"Then why don't you play with me anymore. I waited for you but you never came" her lip is quivering, unshed tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm busy with something and I forgot that we will play. I promise from now on I will always play with you okay?" she kicked herself for doing this to the little girl. She is so busy pitying herself she forgot about her.

"Really?" she nodded

"Of course baby, no one will ever get mad at you because you are such a very good girl. I think Quinn is mad at mommy that's why she didn't visit us" Rachel was talking to her daughter but looking at Quinn watching for her reactions. Quinn bit her lip and look away, now she knew something happened.

"You're mad at mommy? Why?" she is quivering in her arms, sniffing a little. Quinn looked down alarmed

"Thanks Rachel" she said under her breath.

"I'm not mad at mommy" Rachel raises her eyebrow at her, she just shakes her head "I need to do something for myself and I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" she cooed at the little brunette.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't disappear next without telling me kay?" she looks dead serious.

"Yes ma'am" then saluted earning her a giggle.

"Mommy can I play in there?" she pointed at the playground with sandbox and with other kids playing.

"Okay but be careful. Don't climb in there or if you want call me hm?"

"Yes, mommy" she kissed them both before running towards the play ground.

They watched her for a few minutes, their silence is getting awkward. It was never like that before, they enjoyed the silence around them showing how comfortable they are together without words being spoken. Now it is stifling and Rachel won't accept that.

"What's wrong Quinn and don't say it's nothing cause it's been two days that you've been avoiding me. If there is something that I did to hurt you like this, then please tell me so I can fix it" she turned sideways were Quinn was, their knees brushing.

She is battling with herself to tell Rachel or not but she is scared to ruin their friendship beyond repair so she told her the next truth.

"I saw you..I saw you and Finn together in an empty classroom. We were supposed to meet but you ditch me. You ditch me with him" her anger coming to the surface. She clenched her fist together.

"Oh, I see…"she trailed off remembering that day, she is so angry at him that time she didn't saw Quinn.

"I see? That's the only thing you can say?" she is pissed how dare Rachel brushed her off like that "You can go after any boys you want but not him" _not anyone else, I'm here_

"Okay calm down, I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood the situation. Yes I ditched you for him but not for the reason you're thinking, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you like that" she tried to catch her eyes but Quinn is not looking at her.

"Then tell me what I misunderstood in what I saw, you are so close toe on toe if I didn't shut the door I think you probably kissed or you kissed him already" she is seething thinking anyone kissing her Rachel.

"So it's you" she said to herself but Quinn heard it when it registered to her brain what Quinn said she got mad.

"Oh my, you seriously think of me like that? Let me remind you who got herself drunk and made out with someone who is not their boyfriend" she threw at her, she regretted it as soon as she said those words when Quinn stiffened beside her. She reached for her hands but Quinn brushed it off, it's a sensitive subject for her.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. Please give me a chance to explain before you think badly at me" she waits for her to answer, Quinn just shrugged still hurt at being reminded of her stupidity. Knowing that it's the best response she'll get she goes for it.

"That day when were supposed to meet I got held up by my professor in Mathematics about my last homework you know how bad I am at numbers. So I took the short cut going to the auditorium but as soon as I turned the corner I saw them" Quinn looks at her getting interested in her story "I saw Finn and a cheerio making out in that classroom, I hesitated to go in cause I taught it was you and you're having alone time with your boyfriend" she can't help to spat the word boyfriend and Quinn noticed it "and in closer look you're not, so I charged in and gave them a piece of my mind. That bimbo just left as if she didn't do anything wrong. Finn begged me not to tell you and tries to buy me off. If you didn't shut the door I might have slap him. That's the whole story it's either you believe it or not" she crossed her arms waiting for her to decide.

"Finn cheated on me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"As if you wanted me to tell you, you've been avoiding me remember? And no he didn't cheated on you" Quinn's eyebrow rose dangerously high "he's been cheating on you for a while now. He is going after me too if you didn't notice, but let me make things clear I'm in no way like or will like him that way. I'm not interested in some jock who only thinks so highly of himself"

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You let me believe that he is being a good boyfriend?" she is hurt more now "and he's going after you? We are friends why did he do that?" she is getting confused now.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I don't want you to get hurt more than it is and I thought you knew. Well I thought you are smart enough to figure things out he is too obvious about it. I thought that you're letting him do that because you need him for your popularity right?"

"Is that a jibe of me being blonde? And no I think I'm so caught up with myself I didn't notice him doing that. I'm sorry too if I accused you" she said looking down.

"I understand you're just jealous but please next time talk to me especially about things like this so we can spare ourselves more heartaches" she reaches for Quinn's hand and squeezes it, she squeezes back.

"Why I would be jealous?" _does Rachel figure me out?_

"He is your boyfriend silly; of course you'll be jealous" she chuckled but it stings to say that.

"Yeah, but no I'm not jealous. I'm not in love with him really though he is cute and nice sometimes. He is good for my image and I am good for his—the quarterback and the head cheerio, it's what is expected. I've been thinking of breaking up with him for a while now but I second guess every time, now that I know what he's been doing behind my back…"

"Really?" said Rachel a little eagerly then masked it with a cough "I mean really? You're not in love with him?" she is giddy inside, Quinn nodded "Good! I mean you don't have to stay in a relationship that isn't working anymore right?"

"Yeah" they smile at each other. Quinn saw how she reacts but didn't call her out on it. _Oh my, she likes_ _me too, she feels the same!_ her smile became wider.

They sat there so close to each other watching Juni play with the other kids. They can easily spot her because she is the smallest in the group being two and a half years old. They spend their time talking and laughing getting back to their normal routine. Rachel saw someone that made her blood run cold, she took a sprint towards her daughter and carried her away from the other kids. Quinn was left dumbfounded, then she saw him walking towards her two brunettes. She leapt from her seat then went running as fast as her legs can take her she get in between them and blocked him to go further.

"Rachel please, I want to see her. She's mine too!" yelled Puck at Rachel gaining distance from them.

They heard Juni ask Rachel "Who is that mommy? Why are we running away from him?"

"He's no one baby just a boy from my school" then nothing else. Puck is still struggling against Quinn's hold. She is really strong for her size.

"Stop it Puck. If you really want to see your daughter, then don't do this. Rachel will only get mad at you more and she will never let you see Juni" she tried to reason out with him hoping he'll listen.

"Juni? That's her name? But I've been waiting for a while now, she won't let me see my own daughter" he stopped struggling when Rachel drove away from the park.

"Yeah, she named her after her mother. You've hurt her so much Puck and you can't blame her for not trusting you" she shakes her head. Her day is going pretty well with Rachel but they didn't expect Puck came into the picture.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really want to see my daughter"

"Then give her time, you can't push her. Prove to her that you are not that guy anymore and that she can trust you. Maybe after that she'll let you see her"

"Thanks Quinn, the two of you really are close huh? And I'm sorry too, for what I did that day. I've taken advantage of you and forcing you, I thought that's what you want" he said, guilt can be seen in his eyes.

"It's fine, it's not one of my finer moments too. I got caught up in the moment. It takes two to do the act, but you really suck getting me drunk and forcing me even I already said I don't want to and knowing that I am your best friend's girlfriend. Just promise me you'll change not just for yourself but especially for that two amazing brunette"

"I promise. I am a dad now I'll make her proud" he turned to leave "oh and Quinn? You and Rachel that's hot" he called over his shoulder. She panics, _how did he know? does everyone know? _She wants to say something anything but nothing came out from her mouth.

"It's okay Q, no one else knows. I just spent a lot of time looking after Rachel and I saw how you two together. If I were you I'll go for it, forget about Finn" he said then left her alone to her thoughts.

Rachel curled in a ball and sobbing uncontrollably in her father's arms. She told them about what happened in the park and how scared she is when she saw Puck walking towards her daughter.

"I'm so scared daddy I thought he's going to take Juni away from me"

"It's okay honey, I understand" he holds her closer, his heart break every sob and tears fall from her eyes. When she cried her heart out and her breathing evened, he tilts her chin up to look at her and brush the tears that stained her face.

"Listen to me baby, let me finish first before you interrupt me okay?" she nodded but with skeptical look on her face "Juni is his daughter and he has a right to see her" he hold his hand up to stop her from talking "I know what he did was so hurtful and maybe unforgivable but remember that they are only kids, he is a kid. Kids make stupid decisions and mistakes. I know it's not an acceptable excuse to do that but everything is done already. It's in the past now, let it go. It's not his fault that June had a complication after birth. So you can't hold it against him.."

"But it's his fault that she got pregnant and left her" she argued back

"It's consensual honey, though it's stupid he didn't use protection considering they are each other's firsts"

"So it is his fault. Daddy I can't trust him again, not after what he done"

"I know it's hard for you honey but give him a chance. Let him prove himself. You don't have to do it now, but when you are ready. This is weighing you down so much, free yourself from this burden"

"It's hard daddy, it hurts so much" she is sobbing again

"I know sweetie. Dad and I will always be here for you. Now, Quinn is here and Juni. We will help you" he promised to her.

She's bawling against his daddy until she cried herself to sleep. Quinn watched her sleeping.

"How is she?" she asked Leroy.

"She cried until she fell asleep. She's really hurt Quinn. Thank you by the way for what you did in the park, it shaken her. Thank you for being there" he patted her in the back.

"You don't have to thank me Leroy. I'll be wherever she wants me to be" she said still looking at the sleeping form of Rachel.

"I see you two patched things up" he smiled at her, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little misunderstanding in my part but we are okay now" They heard a whimper coming from Rachel.

"Go, stay for the night. I'm sure she'll need it"

"Thanks" she got under the covers and instantly Rachel curled on to her. She held her tight against her chest. Leroy gave them one last look before switching off the lights and closing the door.

Monday morning came, Quinn drags his boyfriend soon to be ex in an empty room. She should have done this sooner.

"What's up Quinn? Uhm, you see mom will be flying to Texas tonight and I will be home alone for the week. You want to hang out? I mean we didn't go out as much as before. You know we can do things.." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She looks disgusted with him.

"No, I know what you did and what have been doing behind my back. We are over Finn, I'm breaking up with you" she said in her hbic tone.

"You can't do that, you need me and besides if you just gave it up I won't be looking for someone else" as soon as those words left his mouth a hard slap connects his cheeks. A red mark showing in his face.

"You're a pig. You are an idiotic asshole. I'm really glad I didn't give it to you, I'm sure I won't enjoy it, with you having an early arrival thing" she spat glaring at him.

"So this is it then? You'll regret this Quinn" he is getting red in the face in anger.

"No I won't. If you even tried to do anything against me, you'll be the one who will be sorry. I own this school Finn you know what I can do or you want me to send you Santana so you can remember?" she sent him her most HBIC look, he nodded. She stormed past him, _what is so hard doing that?_

_She will regret breaking up with me. I can have whoever I want and she will crawl back to me._ He saw Rachel standing in her locker _Perfect._

"Hey Rach, are you free tonight?" she tried to look cute but it turns like a grimace

"Not really, why?" she knew what this is about Quinn told her that she broke up with him.

"Well I wanted to invite you to dinner and maybe to a movie. So how's that sound?"

"What about Quinn? She's your girlfriend right?"

"Don't worry about it. I broke up with her. So I'll pick you up, say 7?" he said with a hopeful look in his face.

"Actually no" she closes her locker a bit harder, other students watching them now "You know you are such an ass. You broke up with Quinn?" students starts murmuring "You mean to say _she _broke up with _you_! Just this morning and now you want me to date you?" she spat in his face "I'm not wondering why, cause you see even I won't be interested in you. You selfish, ignorant and disrespectful excuse of a man" she said poking him in the chest "I pity those girls who have fallen victim to your stupid charms, I wonder if they know you've been playing them around. Please stay away from me I know how guys like you worked" she pushed past him.

He stood frozen in his place, everyone saying things around him. He didn't expect Rachel to talk to him like that. He was taken out of his reverie when someone suddenly pushed him on the lockers.

"I told you to stay away from her but you didn't listen. This is my last warning to you, even if you are my best friend I will hurt you. Got it?" Puck snarled at his face, pushing him more to the lockers.

"What is it to you? You've been awful to her too" he tried to get away from him but Puck is stronger.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this now. I let her down before, not anymore" he pushed him one more time before storming off to the other end of the hallway.

**_REVIEWS? COMMENTS?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Quinn and Rachel are walking down the halls of McKinley, talking with each other as if nothing exists around them. Most of the students notice how they become suddenly close. There were rumors surrounding them but didn't notice it, especially Quinn. Rachel stops in her locker to get her things while Quinn proceeds to her own. She glares at anyone looking at her and that's when she notice that its different from before, she became aware of what the students are talking about. While getting her things she heard some of the things she is afraid to hear or talk about.

"Have you heard? The head cheerio is besties with that Berry girl? Isn't her fathers are gay?"

"Yeah. Someone said that they hang out most of the times?"

"What do you think is going on? Maybe she is planning for some big prank on her"

"Or maybe they are doing the nasty"

"Haha, that two? Okay anyway that's gross. Isn't she straight and from strict Christian family?"

"You wouldn't know. What does she saw with that Berry girl anyway?"

"What would daddy say if he'll know his perfect daughter is lezzing up with a freak?"

She didn't hear anymore, her head is spinning her stomach is doing somersaults. She can't be here anymore. _How? Are we too obvious? But we didn't do anything? Oh my god. Breathe _she is panicking. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and jump away from it, when she saw that it was Rachel she panics more.

"Are you okay Quinn?" she tried to get closer but Quinn steps back. She tried to reach for her but Quinn recoils with her touch. She is hurt, why does Quinn doing this to her. "Quinn?" she asked again.

"Huh, yeah I'm okay" looking anywhere except Rachel.

"Are you sure? Because you look like someone who has seen a ghost" she reaches for Quinn again but backs away. Rachel retracts her hand.

"Yeah Rach, I'm fine. Um, I-I have to go now, it's for the cheerios" sweat is forming on her forehead. She saw a couple of students walking their way, mumbling with each other. She subconsciously back away more from Rachel. Rachel saw all of this and knew what this is about.

"It's okay" she said without emotion. Quinn looks up, raises her eyebrow at the same time.

"I said it's okay. You can tell me. I know how much your popularity means to you. So being with me, even to see me with you in the same room takes a beat on that. I understand if you wouldn't want to see with me anymore" she looks down, can't bare to see Quinn's face anymore.

"Rachel, that's not it. I didn't mean to—It's just that…" Rachel raises her hand to stop her from talking.

"Don't lie to me Quinn. I know you. I would appreciate it more if you just tell me the truth just don't lie about it. I perfectly understand, from now on you don't have to worry about it" said Rachel looking at her with blank expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said in a small voice, her heart is beating so fast of what her words imply. She move forward to Rachel but she steps back from her.

"What I mean is from now on you don't have to worry what other people may say because this will be the last time you'll be seen with me" she said with finality. She turned on her heels but was halted by Quinn's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. No, I don't want that. Please Rach, I'm sorry. Can we talk about this? Please understand that- " she was grasping for words, she knew she messed up big time.

"No, Quinn. It hurts for me to say this but we are done. I told you I understand and there is nothing to talk about. I can't be with someone who is embarrassed by me, we are not even dating. We are just friends on second thought not friends. Now, you can go back to your old life. Goodbye Quinn" she shrugged off the hand that was on her shoulder, turning to leave as fast as she can. She won't cry over this, not yet. She knew it was harsh, but she needed to get out still have the strength to do it. She needed to save herself from heartbreak before she falls for Quinn more, for another person in her life leaving her. She rushed past the students going to her first class.

Quinn watched as Rachel run away from her. She can't do anything but to stand there. She wanted to follow the girl but her feet won't move. All the things that Rachel said keeps playing on her mind, hitting her heart more and more. Unshed tears forming in her eyes, biting her lower lip to stop from quivering. She can't lose Rachel, not now but she knew she messed up big time. She doesn't know what to do. The bell rang for first period bringing her back to reality. _Damnit _she closed her locker with so much force it rattles. She run to her first class but she knew it would be useless attending with all she can think about is Rachel.

It's been a few days since their last encounter. Rachel is very good in disappearing when she wants to, she is actively avoiding her like a plague. She won't answer the calls and texts from the blonde. Quinn misses the brunette and in truth she is miserable without her but she is still scared of what will happen. She run in the field as fast as her feet can, pushing herself to forget about the brunette even for just a minute. Cheerios practice ended a while ago but she decided to stay longer than go home in an empty house. She misses the Berry house and also the little brunette that she thought is mad at her right now because she promised before that she won't disappear again.

She saw her two friends going out from the school to the parking lot, holding hands. She was furious, remembering what happened during lunch that day.

"_Can be more obvious Q?" asked Santana. They were in the Cheerios table with some football players going on with their own conversation._

"_What now Santana?" she glared at her. She's been looking at Rachel the moment she emerged the cafeteria and now eating her meal in a corner spot._

"_If looks can make someone pregnant, that midget is already on her third with you eye fucking her so much"_

"_Shut up S. I don't know what you are talking about" she sneered but inside she starts to panic, fidgeting in her chair._

"_You perfectly know what I'm saying Fabgay" lowering her voice when she called that. Quinn's head snapped to her sending her the meanest look._

"_Don't you there call me that. Shut your fucking mouth or else…"_

"_Or else what? You don't scare me Fabray"_

"_Scared of what?" Brittany came up to them, sitting beside Santana._

"_Nothing B, Quinn here is going gay with Ber—" she was cut off by a loud bang on their table. Quinn stood up wanting to get away from the two. Santana and Brittany follows her. Santana grabs her arm and drags her to the bathroom, glaring at the students that were inside._

"_Not so fast Q. B and I knows that you've got the hots for treasure trail. What can I say, the precious all miss perfect have a dirty little secret of her own" Santana taunted her, arms crossed at her chest._

"_Don't call her that. She has a name. And I'm not gay, so stop calling me that"_

"_You know Q, you're not so subtle when checking out Berry" piped in Brittany._

"_Yeah Q, I wonder you haven't found out yet. And for someone like you, you could have chosen other girls not__manhands" Quinn is fuming with her two friends since all this began and that was the last straw. She pushes Santana with so much force, sending her down the floor. Brittany runs to help her get up._

"_You know what? You're right I like Rachel. I'm gay for her, you're happy now?" she yelled at the two. It was the first time she said out loud those words, somehow lifting a huge weight on her shoulders. Santana smirking at her._

"_She is my friend and nothing else. She's been more than a friend to me these past few months than the two of you since we met. If any of this got out, I will destroy you" she glared at them._

"_Calm your tits down. I'm keeping it a secret for now but…" her smirked grew, thinking to use that information to get the captaincy from her._

"_But none, you won't say anything to anybody because if you do. You and Brittany will fall from the top so fast you won't even notice it. I know your secret too. You think you can hide it from me? I know the two of you is hooking up" Santana paled while Brittany looked at her wide eyes._

"_You seem so shocked. Yes I know, I didn't think that this time will come but you leave me no choice. I have evidences you know. So if you two, so much as utter a single word about this, I will make sure everyone in McKinley will know. Understand?" the two nodded. Quinn left them, gaping at her. Santana thought she had an upper hand but she is so wrong. _

She finished her laps and went to go to shower but she stops when she saw Puck and Rachel walking towards the bleachers. She ducked underneath and hides herself from them. She tells herself that she is just there if ever something happens to Rachel.

Earlier, Rachel is walking towards the parking lot when she saw someone standing near her car. She knew that it wasn't Quinn because Sue made sure that the Cheerios had their extra practice for the upcoming competition. When she got closer, she froze midstep. Puck saw her coming and when he saw her walking the other way he runs after her.

"Rachel wait! Please. I want to talk to you. I'm so sorry" he said still running to catch up to her.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about" briskly walking away from him.

"Yes, there is. Please give me this chance. Hear me out and if you still don't want to I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore" he grabs her arm halting her movements. She shrugged it off.

"This will be the last time" she said firmly. Puck nodded and gestured them towards the bleachers. They are sitting there for a while now, awkward silence surrounding them.

"I thought you want to talk to me? So talk. I have to be somewhere" said Rachel impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know where to start" running his hand through his maw hawk.

"Why don't you start saying you're a stupid jerk" she jibed at him.

"Yeah, I know I've been a big jerk ever since and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I can apologize as many as you want but I know it's not enough" he took a deep breath and run his hand along his mow hawk. He got something from his wallet and showed to Rachel, it was a picture of the three of them—Puck, June and Rachel, on one of the elders' dates. She gasped when she saw it, remembering when it was taken.

"You remember that? It was our first picture together since you accepted me being June's boyfriend. I have this ever since, never did I took it out in my wallet. I loved her, I really do. She is the only one I loved and still love. I haven't felt like this with anyone. I've been going around with girls, trying to find that but I knew I will never have that again" he wipes his tears away. Rachel tried to keep herself from crying.

"I loved you too Rachel" he said weakly, she snapped at him she tried to disagree but he cut her off "I do. I cared for you; you are like a little sister to me. You've been a sister to me more than my own. I promised to be your big brother but I failed to do that. I promised that I will take care and never let anyone hurt the two of you but it I happens that I was the one to hurt the two of you the most. I got scared the moment she told me that she is pregnant; I didn't know what to do. All I can think of is my dad abandoning us so I ran. It was stupid and unforgiveable of what I did to her, for leaving her the time she needed me the most. But I called and texted her so many times, she didn't answer any of it so I gave up thinking that she really hates me"

"I've lost a big brother too. You could have look for her, she waited for you but you didn't come" said Rachel crying freely now. Quinn can hear and see everything what is happening from her hiding place. She wanted to get up there and envelope Rachel in a hug but she knew better.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm such a coward, I got eaten up by my fears that I forgot about what she feels, about our baby. I felt so guilty ever since then and regretted it. Now it's too late, I won't see her again. It really hurts when you said that she died, I didn't know and then suddenly knowing that I have a daughter. The one that I tried to kill" he clenched his fists together. They sat for a while keeping their selves together.

"I know it was you" she looked up tilting her head a little to the side "The first day you attend this school I know it was you even if you are wearing clothes like June's" he is now looking at her.

"You knew?" he nodded "But why you didn't say anything?"

"It hurts to see you like that, to be reminded of her, of what could have been" a lone tear fell on his cheek.

"It was the plan actually. I know it will hurt you but when I saw that you didn't even give a damn I hated you more" she looks in the far distance. The football field is empty now, the sky is turning dark as the sun sets.

"Yeah I deserved that. So what now?" fiddles with his hands. He desperately wants to ask her about his daughter but he is afraid of her answer.

"If you're asking about the baby, you can't see her" he tried to protest but she cut him off "at least not yet" he nodded.

"I understand. Listen, I know that I have so much to make up for not just for her but to you also. So, I will do everything in my power to do that. I applied for college scholarship, if I want my daughter to be proud of me I have to straighten my act. I also started working part time in Burt's car shop and on weekends I clean pools. I know it's not much but I want to help in raising her, to be part of her life" he is determined and she can see it in his eyes.

She decided to make a small gesture for him. She gets a picture of Juni in her wallet and showed it to him. He teared up once again when he saw his daughter. He runs his finger on Juni's face.

"She is beautiful. She looks like her mom" he said in awe.

"Yeah, she is stubborn too like her" she chuckled. Puck looks at her with a small smile on his face.

"You mean like you" they laugh a little. He took one last look before he gave it back to her.

"You can keep that. For now, you have to prove your worth to be in her life. This will be your last chance, if you mess this up you won't see her ever again" she is serious and he knows that.

"I know, I know. Thank you Rachel" he is trying to wipe his face clean but unsuccessful.

"It's a start" she nodded at him and turned to look on the field again. Suddenly thinking of the blonde she misses for days now.

They just sat there. Quinn is crying with them too, her heart is full of feelings that wants to burst out. She is so proud of Rachel. She knows it's hard for the brunette to do what she just did but she conquered it. It's not going to be easy but they will make it through, now it's up to her if she will step up to the challenge.

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The sun already set, blaring car horns were heard from a distance. Breeze of wind passes them sending chills towards her. So much had happened today and she can't wait to unwind and be in the comfort of her house.

"So you and Quinn huh?" Puck asked suddenly catching her off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she fidgets in her seat, curling and uncurling her fists.

"There were rumors about you and her. You are so close together. It's okay though, you are good for each other" he smiled at her, trying to ease down her nerves.

"Yeah right, there is nothing between us. Besides she is straight" she looks down at her fingers, suddenly interested in picking invisible dirt in it.

"Straight my face" her eyes narrowed at him "Sorry. Have you seen the way she looks at you? There is nothing straight in that. It screams gay" he chuckled shaking his head a little.

"Why am I talking about this to you? It's nothing like that. She is embarrassed to be seen with me how much more if we go out?" getting annoyed of being reminded of the blonde.

"Embarrassed? I don't think so. She's practically glued to your side—"he stops when she glared at him.

"It's because she is not aware of what the others are saying but now...as if she's been doused with cold water and she came back to her senses. Whenever we are together there is some kind of invisible wall between us..."

"I'm sorry, give her time. I'm sure she cares enough of you not to succumb to what others say." He tried to cheer her up but he knew it won't be easy especially it is Quinn they are talking about.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. She can't even be friends with me, what makes you think she will like me that way? Don't answer that, I have to go home I think Sam is going paranoid now." She stood up to leave and grabs her bag.

"Sam?"

"Samantha, the baby sitter." She steps down, when she got in the last step Puck called her. She turned over her shoulder.

"I'm serious Rachel I'll make this work and I will make you both proud of me. And Quinn? don't worry about it, I got your back." She nodded and left.

When she turns the corner of their house she saw Quinn's car parked in their driveway but the blonde herself was not there. She stops the car and then walks towards her house. When she opens the door, she froze on what she saw. Quinn is in the middle of the living room swaying with little Juni in her arms sleeping, humming to herself.

"Quinn?" she said, hesitating towards the blonde. The blonde look up and smiled at her motioning her to come forward.

"I just put her to sleep so be quiet. Sam needed to get out early so I volunteered to look after her." Quinn said while swaying, when she is sure the little brunette won't wake up she lean down to put her on the floor where her sleeping blanket is placed. Rachel watching her the whole time, amazed at how she looks natural in doing all of those at the same time confused as to why Quinn is in her house after what happened to them.

"Have you eaten yet? Sam made eggplant lasagna, she said it was your favorite. Come on." She went to the kitchen to prepare them food, delaying the time to talk to the brunette.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" she was getting impatient, she knew Quinn is delaying the inevitable but she couldn't wait anymore.

"Let's eat first?" she tried to get control but it's impossible when Rachel is looking like going to combust.

"No, I don't want to eat. I want you to tell me what you are doing in my house" she places her hands on her hips in akimbo.

"I was in the field" she said weakly, Rachel froze in her spot "I heard you and Puck talking. I'm so proud of you Rachel. I—"

"What gives you the right to do that? Eavesdropping is not something I expect from you." Narrowing her eyes at her.

"I-I'm sorry I know it's wrong but I didn't mean to. At first I want to make sure that you are okay talking to him but when…I can't make myself leave, it feels like I need to know. I know I don't have the right and I'm very sorry Rachel" rambling is not what she usually did but for now it's all she could do.

Rachel is breathing hard, like before she can't hate her even she wants to. She is pacing around the kitchen, clearing her mind of everything that happens that day.

"Okay, so if there is nothing else you can go now. I'm really tired and I need some rest" she sat on one of the stools.

"There's more." Quinn hesitantly walk towards her "I wanted to apologize of how I acted..." Rachel opens her mouth to speak but she cut her off. "I know we talked about this but please hear me out" Rachel just looked at her it's the best response she could get.

"I wanted to apologize for being an ass. I'm not embarrassed at you Rachel, far from that. I'm really proud of you, for how an amazing person you are. I got scared, I still am. I let them scare me away from you." She said weakly but managed to say it looking at her.

"Can you please get on with it I'm trying to understand you but honestly this is not the best time to—"

She was cut off by soft lips pressed on her own. She just stood there wide eyed. After a few seconds Quinn pulled away so red in the face not looking at her. Rachel open and close her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me but you standing there I can't help myself anymore. That's what I'm scared of. I'm scared of feeling like this or you."

"What do you mean?" she said in a small voice looking up at her wide eyes.

"I like you Rachel Berry. Since the first time I saw you, I liked you. I tried to avoid it, to make it go away, to hate you so I won't feel like this but I'm a fool. I didn't know but every time I tried to make you go away, you crawl into my heart deeper than before. It's already too late when I realized that you burrowed yourself into my heart deeper than anyone could. I'm so sorry for the slushies and the names I called you, it was uncalled for." Tears falling, she is feeling too much right now.

"You bullied me because you like me?" Quinn nodded

"But now, I can't stay away from you anymore. This past few months have been the best months of my life and that's because of you, I tried to avoid you after what happened in the hallway but I didn't last long. I missed you so much and Juni, my day is not complete without you. I know I have to get you back even as friends, it strengthens after I heard you and Puck talking"

"I know this is too much to ask but can we still be friends? I know that you won't feel the same about me after all the things I've done to you so I understand." Rachel didn't answer just looking at her wide eyed. Quinn slumped, what did she think how Rachel would react. She turned on her heel to get away from her but stopped when she was suddenly spun around and a pair of lips crashed on her own. She momentarily pauses but then she kissed back with all the feelings she got. They pulled away but didn't let go of each other, breathing against each other's lips.

"Did you mean it?" asked Rachel breathing hard against her. Quinn nodded and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes Rachel, I like you so much." She smiled when Rachel smiled at her.

"I like you too Quinn. Since freshman year actually, the moment I saw you enter those doors I know I'm hooked. I avoid you because I know that we can't be together, we are so different from each other. I didn't expect this day would come." Rachel said with unshed tears in her eyes. Quinn is tearing up too again but with a huge smile on her face. They leaned down to feel those soft lips against their own.

They were now sitting in the couch, cuddled together. Savoring the feeling of having each other in their arms.

"So what now?" asked Rachel looking at her so small.

"I honestly don't know." She saw the hurt flash on Rachel's eyes "But what I know is that I want to be with you Rachel. I want to hold you like this and feel those lips whenever I want to." She smiled.

"Are we like dating?" asked Rachel, Quinn bit her lip then nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes but I can't come out. Not yet, I'm not ready for every one talking about me or us. What will my parents say? Oh god, they can't know, I don't know what they will do if they found out that I'm gay." She starts to breathe hard gasping for air.

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to label anything. We will take this slow and see what will happen. I understand how hard it is for you and in truth I'm also not ready for other people to mingle with our lives." Stroking her cheeks to calm her down. She kissed her soft on the lips when she calmed down.

"Thank you Rachel. Even if we don't label this, I don't want to date anyone else and I don't want you to date other guys or girls too. I want you to be mine." She held Rachel tighter in her.

"Then I am yours if you could be mine too." She said looking up at her through her eyelashes.

"Always." Quinn leaned down, their foreheads are touching.

"We'll take this slow baby." She pecks her on the lips once their lips are close enough without them moving.

"Yeah, slow." she snuggled close to Rachel and giggled.

"What?" nudging Quinn on her sides.

"Nothing." she buried her nose on her hair, smelling the sweet aroma of vanilla and lavender on those luscious brunette locks.

"It's nothing, come on tell me." Tickling her a little, Quinn giggled. She won't be tired hearing those for a long time.

"I like it when you call me baby." She blushed, ducking her head more when Rachel tilts her head to look at her.

"Yeah?" she nodded "then get used to it because I plan to call you that and many more from this day forward" she kissed her on the cheeks when Quinn blushed more.

"You are really cute when you blush baby. You are so beautiful." Quinn tears up and kissed Rachel hard.

"What was that for?" she asked in dazed.

"For you, for being your amazing self, no one called me beautiful like that before. So thank you." rubbing Rachel's arm up and down, feeling the soft skin against her palms. Rachel felt goose bumps on her.

"You don't have to thank me baby. You will always be beautiful in my eyes." Closing the distance between them but not tearing her eyes at the beautiful hazel eyes looking at her.

"You are beautiful too Rach, not just in the outside but inside too." she cups her face, stroking her cheekbones in the process.

They look at each other and shared more kisses. Quinn knew it was just the beginning and it won't be easy but together they will make it work. She just wishes that they are strong enough, that she is strong enough to fight for this.

**The end for now.**

**Sequel?**

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


End file.
